


The Actor and The Cowgirl

by princessalie72 (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 29,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princessalie72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando has small car accident that lands him in the middle of nowhere. With a girl who knows nothing about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to be very cheesy and silly. There is a movie out there..called the Actress and The Cowgirl. That movie, led to this story. Bring the wine and crackers and have a good time... :)
> 
> I didn't have a beta for this one..so forgive the errors.
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think. If anyone finds it..
> 
> ~Alie

CHAPTER 1 

"What are you saying Stephen?" 

Cassidy James was sitting in front of a big mahogany desk, with her lawyer looking at her with great sadness. Stephen Mason was not only her family's lawyer, but also one of their oldest friends. If it hadn't been for him, well the last six months would have been worse than they were. 

"CJ. The ranch is yours. But..." Stephen looked at the girl in front of him. He was her God father. He had know the James family forever. He and Robert James, CJ's dad had gone to school together. They kept in touch when he went to Law school and Robert took over the ranch. 

All important aspects of their lives were shared. A weekly phone call kept them up to date on all non essential events. 

"But what Stephen? You have something you need to tell me, just tell me. I don't take to beatin' around the bush. Just come out with it." 

Stephen sighed. 

"Cassidy, the ranch is virtually bankrupt. You inherited it, but unless something is done soon, you are going to lose it." 

Stephen sat back and let her have a few minutes to process this new information. Cassidy for her part was shocked. Her father and her brothers never said anything to her about any kind of money trouble. 

'They were always trying to protect me' she thought to herself. 

"Is there anything we can do?" 

Stephen pulled out another folder. 

"Well it seems that, you father was trying to get something together." He handed her the folder and she opened it. She read the letter on top and threw the folder back on his desk. 

"Hell no. I will not let my ranch overrun by pompous, overbearing, Hollywood types." 

Stephen shook his head. He knew she was not going to like the idea. When Robert, Brad and Jason first had him look over the contract he was told that CJ was not to know about it at all. When they were killed six months ago in a truck accident, he knew that this was going to happen. 

"Cassidy, I have looked over everything. It is a good deal. The profit will get you out of debt enough to maybe make a go of it. Otherwise, you are going to lose the ranch." 

"Are there any other options?" She asked knowing full well that her dad and brothers would have covered every option there was to save the ranch. 

Stephen shook his head. Cassidy sighed. She had to think. She needed time to think. 

"When do we have to let them know?" 

"We have three weeks. They have a back up location, but they are paying the good money for use of the Triple J." 

Cassidy nodded her head. 

"Well give me details. Minimum details like when and where. I don't care who or how. I just want them out of here as fast as they can." 

"Well, all they really want access to is the cabin on the south pasture. They want to use the main house for a week, but other than that, I don't think you will have to worry much about them being in your way." 

Cassidy again fell into silence and Stephen was amazed how much she had grown up in six months. Her family always sheltered her so she was kinda spoiled. But she was also a tom boy. She hardly ever wore a dress. 

"OK Stephen. I have to drive the cattle up to the summer grazing pastures. It should take three weeks. When I get back I will have your answer." 

She stood up and put her cowboy hat on over her braid. The braid that went to the middle of her back. She went around the desk and gave Stephen a hug. 

"I love you CJ. If you need anything call me." 

"I will Stephen. Thank you for everything." 

Stephen watched her walk out his office and shook his head. He prayed that her love of the ranch, would win out over her stubbornness to keep the "Hollywood types" off her property. He walked over to the window and watched her climb into a brand new Dodge Ram pickup. Diesel. He smiled. That was CJ. 

The truck was bigger than she was. Heck the truck was bigger than he was. He saw her start the engine and look down. He saw her wipe, what had to be tears off her face. His heart went out to the 19 year old girl who's life had dramatically changed in the last six months and whose life would probably change even more in the next few months.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

Orlando stood up and stretched. He was tired. So very tired. He needed a vacation. He had done movie after movie for the last five years. He needed a break. So what does he do, he agrees to another one. Another movie in yet another state. 

This one will be filmed on a ranch in Colorado somewhere. Which, could prove to be fun, if they were near anywhere he could snowboard on his time off. He still didn't know what ranch he would be going to too. 

The first choice was the Triple J. But word was that they were having trouble getting the owner to sign the contract now. Orlando scowled. Some redneck rancher probably having second thoughts. 

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He actually slept in until noon. It felt pretty good and it was the start of a three week break. Not the full out vacation he needed or wanted, but it would be enough to recharge him a little bit. 

He had talked to the director and told him he was going to drive himself from the airport to the ranch. Take his time. Maybe see some of the sights along the way. Seeing as that he didn't have to be on the set for three weeks they said no problem. 

So he flew into Bolder and stayed overnight in a hotel. Now he was ready to take off and relax. Even if he got to his destination early, he had arrangements at a hotel so he wouldn't be left without resources. 

He finished his glass of water, grabbed some clean clothes and jumped in the shower. He would get something to eat while he was driving. It was sunny and warm and he wanted out. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Cassidy was rounding everyone up, so that she could tell them who would be going on the drive this time. 

"OK Listen up. I got the list of guys that I am taking with me. We leave at 5AM tomorrow morning. When I call your name come forward, get your list of duties and then get things ready. All of you have been on a cattle drive sometime in the last seven years, so you all know what to do." 

She picked up her pad and started with the first name. 

"Skinny," 

A tall man wearing a red shirt and a leather jacket approached her. 

"Ma'am." He smiled at her and took his list. 

After twenty minutes all the names had been called and duties delegated. They workers all headed their separate ways and she headed towards the house. She walked and took her hat off and threw it on the table. 

She blinked back tears as she realized that no one was there to yell at her for that. Her dad or her brother Brad would tell her that she should hang up her hat like they did. She picked it up and went to the hooks. Four hooks. One empty. Three hats that would never be worn again. Three hats that were worn daily, during the running of the Triple J. She hung up her hat and sighed. 

She grabbed a Pepsi out of the fridge, thinking briefly about making a sandwich. She shrugged that idea off. She hadn't really felt like eating anything for the last couple months. She went up stairs and headed to her bedroom, grabbed some clean clothes. She wanted, needed a hot shower. PLus she had to pack her stuff for the drive and get to bed. 

Five AM came to early in her book, but she needed the distraction. She needed the three weeks to determine if she should let her ranch be overran by people who could care less about it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

CJ got out of the shower and laid down on the bed. She wasn't tired, then again she was. It had been like that since her daddy and brothers died. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the decision she had to make. 

She jumped when her phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey CJ!" 

CJ smiled. It was her best friend. 

"Hey Loriann." 

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." 

Loriann knew that this was going to be hard. Usually she went with her family on the drives. This was the first one that she had to run all by herself. 

"Do you want me to come with you sweetie?" 

CJ laughed. 

"Loriann, you may have been born and raised in Colorado, but you wouldn't survive one hour on the drive." 

Loriann laughed. 

"Well, honey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't ask? Speakin' of askin', what happened at the lawyer?" 

CJ sighed. She had hoped to not have to explain to her right away. Not until she figured out what to do herself. 

"What is it? Somethin' awful?" 

"Yea, somethin' awful. I might lose the ranch Lori." 

Now that she said it out loud to someone, it hit her just what was at stake. 

"Oh honey. Why?" 

"I guess the ranch has lost money the last couple of years, and the guys were trying to pull it out of slump." 

She wiped away the tears. She couldn't lose the ranch. It was all she had left. NO family. No connections to anything except her ranch. 

"Well, what did Stephen say could be done?" 

CJ scowled. 

"I guess my daddy had a contract with some movie people. They want to film a movie on the Triple J and it would give me the money I need to get out of the hole." 

Loriann knew CJ. 

"But..." 

"But...I don't want my ranch taken over by people who ar only interested in making money. With all of their equipment and crap and all the people hovering about the natural surroundings are bound to be affected. I need the south pasture in good condition for winter grazing." 

CJ made some valid points. Loriann thought a moment. 

"What if you talked to the director and producers yourself and made sure everything would be ok. I know the wouldn't want to hurt your livelihood. Or the ranch." 

She thought about what Loriann said. 

"I guess that could work. It's just. God, all these hollywood people prancin' around my place. I haven't even been to a movie since what.." 

"The Little Mermaid!!" Both girls said in unison. 

"Yea, and that was eons ago." 

CJ sighed and laid back down. 

"So CJ. Who is coming? What actors?" 

CJ smiled. Loriann would want to know that. She was always changing who her favorite actor was. 

"I have no idea and I really don't care. I wouldn't know any of them anyhow." 

Loriann scowled into the phone. 

"Well, if you do happen to find out let me know." 

"Like I would think not to. You would disown me." 

"You got that right. Listen, you need to get some sleep. If you get a chance call me from the drive. I wanna make sure your OK." 

"Can do. Night Lori." 

"Night CJ." 

Cassidy hung up the phone and sighed. She wouldn't need the whole three weeks to make her decision. It was the only way to save the ranch. She would have to let them come. She prayed that once all hell broke loose everything would be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

THREE DAYS LATER 

Orlando had taken a back road after being on the main highway and stopping in little towns for three days. Colorado was beautiful. He looked at the clock on his dash board. 

He had been traveling for about five hours on this road and back at town when he had asked for directions that would take him the less traveled ways. They said it would be an eight hour drive to the next town this way. 

Orlando smiled as he looked around him. Even if he couldn't have the long vacation he wanted, this trip was turning out to be relaxing. He turned the radio on and again all he could find was country. It was like rock was outlawed in this state or something. 

He needed some sort of music. For three days he had been listening to country and actually found some of the songs were enjoyable. Not that he hadn't heard of any country singers, but harsh guitar rifts were more his thing. 

Orlando smiled thinking that he would never, ever EVER let the guys know that he was getting a soft spot for country. They would harass him forever. 

~~~~~~ 

CJ rolled her neck back and forth. Three days. She had been on the cattle drive for three days and cried everyone of them. She thought her crying was done. She figured, that she would have to live with the fact that with each thing that she did, by herself that was done with her family, she would have a mini breakdown. 

She had walked her horse, down to a small stream just under and old dirt road that hadn't seen any traffic in years. She was letting Lightening, her horse, take a drink. She got off and stretched a bit. 

She jumped when she heard a loud bang. She looked around just in time to see a small silver car fly over the bank and land a hundred yards away from her.

She quickly grabbed her two-way radio and called for help. 

"ASH?!?!?!" 

"CJ what is it?" 

"There has been a car accident over here by the stream." 

"Excuse me? A car accident?" 

"Yea I know. But none the less, I am going to make sure the person driving is OK. Bring a horse and the first aid kit." 

"Can do CJ. Be there in a jiffy." 

She clipped the radio back into her inside pocket and started walking over to the car. She shook her head wondering, what in tarnation a car was doing, on something that amounted to no more than a cattle path. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Orlando didn't dare open his eyes for fear that he would find himself dead. He had made sure he had plenty of gas but neglected to check the tires. As soon as he heard the pop of the front tire, he knew he was in trouble. 

"Bloody hell!!" He yelled and picked his head off the air bag that opened. 

"My god these things are rough" 

"OK so now I know why you were driving where you were. Your crazy." 

Orlando let out a small scream. He turned to see a girl walking over to him. 

"Excuse me?" 

CJ blinked as she heard him talk. He was British. She smiled. She had never met an Englishman before. But now there were nine million questions going through her head. 

"I said, you must be crazy. You talk to yourself and you were driving that god forsaken cow path." 

Orlando started to smile. He was starting to see the humor in the situation now that he knew he wasn't dead. His face hurt, but he wasn't dead. 

"Are you ok sir?" 

He opened the door and started to stand up. He felt a little dizzy so he sat back down.   
CJ walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. 

"Sir?" 

He held up a hand. 

"Please, there is no need for that. My name is Orlando. Orlando Bloom." He was waiting for the inevitable dawn of realization, then the screams of O MY GOD your Legolas. 

She did none of that. 

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Bloom. I'm Cassidy James." 

She grabbed his hand to shake it and noticed a cut. 

"O dear lord. You have cuts all over. One of my hands, will be here with a first aid kit shortly." 

Orlando raised an eyebrow. 

"Hands?" 

She smiled. 

"Yea. I am driving my cattle to their summer pasturage. My cattle hand is bringin' the kit." 

"A cattle drive? How many heads?" 

"Hmmm..about 3,ooo. You know about cattle?" 

He shook his head. 

"Not really. I know sheep. I am from England you know." 

She laughed. He laughed along with her. 

"CJ where are you?" 

"OH that's Ash." 

She stood up and waved. 

"Over here Ash." 

He saw her and rode his horse over to where she was at. 

"Is our accident victim alright?" 

She nodded her head. 

"He seems to be. Just some cuts and bruises." 

Ash followed her to where Orlando was at. 

"OK let's get these cleaned up." 

Orlando smiled up at the girl who was helping him. 

"Thank you Cassidy." 

She waved him off. 

"Oh don't worry. And please call me CJ."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

Ash walked over and stopped in mid stride. His eyes widened and he smiled. 

"Well I'll be damned" 

Cassidy looked up from cleaning the cuts on Orlando's face. Orlando looked up as well and knew the look on the cowhands face. He caught the eye of the man and pleaded with him silently not to say anything. 

Ash nodded slightly realizing that Mr. Bloom must be happy that CJ had no clue who he was. 

"What's wrong Ash?" 

He shook his head. 

"Just I have never seen a car like that drive up in these here hills. Usually it's trucks. And BIG ones." 

Orlando breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. 

"Well, I didn't know that my tire would blow out or that these road were this treacherous." 

Cassidy smiled at Ash and Orlando. She really loved hearing Orlando talk. She kept thinking of questions to keep him talking. 

"What are you doing all the way out here?" 

Orlando looked up as she put a small band aid on a cut by his eye. James. She said her name was Cassidy James. She was one of the owners of the Triple J. Where he was heading. For some reason, he didn't want to tell her why he was there. It was so rare for someone NOT to know who he was, he kinda wanted to enjoy it while he could. 

Ash noticed the look on the man's face as he was looking at CJ. It didn't take Ash long to figure out that this was one of   
the 'Hollywood' types that CJ did not want on the ranch. He   
smiled. 'THIS is going to get good.' But he also thought he should give Mr. Bloom a small talking too. Hurt CJ and he was a dead man. 

Orlando smiled up at the girl and tried to stand up. He was still kinda dizzy. 

"I was just taking a three week road trip. Never been to this part of the country and wanted to check it out." 

CJ seemed satisfied with that. 

"SOunds like fun. I have never left Colorado. Always wanted to but never got the chance." 

She stood up and brushed her jeans off. 

"Now..." she shrugged. 

"Never mind. We have cell phones, but they don't work down here. We have to ride a bit to get any reception. It should only be about three hours before we can call anyone. Can you ride a horse?" 

Orlando raised an eyebrow. He smiled. He had been learning to ride for the past month to film the movie that was going to be on her ranch. He nodded. 

"Yes. I actually just learned." 

"Great" CJ turned and went down to where Ash was holding the other horse and brought it up to him. SHe was thinking the less he had to stand, the better he would be. 

"Here this is Elf. She is as gentle as could be." 

Orlando's head popped up at the name of the horse. 

"Your horse's name is Elf?" He looked over to Ash who was holding back a laugh. CJ turned to look at Ash. 

"What pray tell, is so damn funny?" 

Ash just shook his head. 

"Nothing CJ. Nothing at all." 

She smirked in confusion at the way Ash was acting then turned back to Orlando. 

"Yes. My horse is named Elf. I ride her for fun, but I bring her with me on the drives. Good thing I did too." 

She checked the saddle and bit and made sure everything was secure. 

"Do you need anything out of the car?" 

Orlando thought a moment. 

"Should I bring any clothes or anything like that?" 

CJ bit her lip thinking. Orlando's eyes were drawn immediately to them. He shook his head. 

'What the hell is the matter with you Bloom. All she did was patch you up.' He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at CJ again. 

"DId you bring a coat or anything?" 

Orlando shook his head. 

"Then, I think you can leave everything here." 

"You sure it will be safe?" 

She gave him a look that said take a glimpse around you. He smiled. 

"Point taken. But what if I need clothes?" 

"Andy is your size and we always pack two or three sets of extra clothes. You can get some of his. Now if you think you can get on Elf..." 

Orlando grabbed the reins and put himself up in the saddle. HE had to steady himself, but he recovered and looked up to see CJ with her hat off. 

Her hair was shinning in the sun. It was a color he couldn't describe. And it was braided. The braid went almost to the bottom of her back. He had the fleeting vision of her with that hair down, and free and he smiled. 

"Ready?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be. Lead the way milady." 

CJ rolled her eyes and moved her horse forward. Ash was behind her followed by Orlando. He bent down to whisper in the horse's ear. 

"Well, Elf. Wouldn't the guys find this amusing. Me riding a horse named Elf." He flicked the reins and soon had a feel for what the horse was like.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

Cassidy let her mind wander to the man that was trailing behind her. She had looked behind her a few times to see how he was doing and saw that he was really good on a horse. Ash also seemed to take a liking to Orlando. She still wondered why he was in Colorado. He had said it was a little road trip, but...she sensed something. Like that wasn't   
the whole story. 

She sighed and rolled her neck back and forth. Ash and Orlando road up next to her. 

"You OK CJ?" 

She smiled at Ash. 

"Yea. I am just a little tired. But I figured as long as Orlando was ok we could keep going so we could put that call into the mechanic in town." 

She looked around Ash to Orlando. 

"I'm ok. We haven't been moving really fast so I haven't benn dizzy again or anything. Or the aspirin you gave me are working." He shrugged. "Either way. The quicker I can get to a phone the better." 

CJ smiled. 

"Well, Ash. You heard the man. Let's keep going." 

~~~~ 

ONE HOUR LATER 

Orlando, for all his talk of learning how to ride, was sore. That on top of the accident, he could barely get off the horse. But he did, with as little attention drawn to himself as possible. When he was down, he walked over to where Ash and Cassidy were. 

"Everyone this is Orlando. He had a small accident up by the stream, so Tim do you have the cell phone with you?" 

A tall man, about 23 came up and was smiling sheepishly. 

"Well CJ. I kinda dropped it." 

"What?" 

"Someone was calling and I went to answer it. It slipped out of my hands. Then was trampled." 

CJ sighed and turned to Orlando. 

"OK. NOW we have a problem." 

As CJ talked to Orlando the five guys that were helping her formed a circle to talk a little further away. 

~~~ 

"Ash is that who I think it is?" 

Ash pushed his hat up a little. 

"Yup. MR. Orlando Bloom." 

The five guys look back over to CJ and him talking. 

"Miss Cassidy has no idea who he is does she?" 

Ash shook his head. 

"Nope." 

The five guys stand in silence. 

"Well fellows. OUr job is to get these cattle up to pasture and make sure CJ don't get hurt." 

~~~~~ 

 

"How much longer is the drive going to take?" 

CJ sighed. 

"To get us near a neighboring ranch, about two weeks. Once we get up to the grazing lands, it is about a three day trip to the Carson place. That would be our best bet." 

Orlando thought a minute. The idea of being on cattle drive somehow amused him. That and the girl standing in front of him intrigued him. 

"OK. On one condition." 

CJ raised an eyebrow. 

"I want to earn my keep. I want to work." 

She threw her head back and laughed. The other guys looked over and smiled. She hadn't laughed in almost six months. 

"Well, Mr, Bloom. I wasn't going to just let you ride along." 

She turned and walked off to the guys to get him some clothes. Orlando smiled and followed. The thought came through his mind quickly, that Cassidy sure knew how to fill out a pair of jeans.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

Orlando had changed into the proper clothes, and put on what everyone called "@#%$ shoes." They were cowboy boots. He was told he would't want his expensive sneakers all ruined. By that point he knew that all of the guys knew who he was. They were willing to keep it quiet. 

He looked around and saw CJ brushing down her horse. He walked over to her. 

"Can I brush down Elf?" 

She shrugged and threw him an extra brush. 

"So how long have you been going on the cattle drive?" 

"All my life." 

Orlando looked at her over top the horses. He had a million questions running through his mind. She seemed pretty open so he decided to test the waters. 

"You parents ever come on it?" 

CJ stopped brushing and met his eyes. She blinked and tears fell from her eyes. His eyes widened in surprise. He ran over and took the brush out of her hand. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." 

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, causing a smudge of dirt to appear on her cheek. 

"NO. It's ok. It's just.....My mom died when I was born. It was a rough delivery. It took all they had to save me. I guess my mom and dad had known that there were going to be problems, and decided even before she went into labor that all efforts were to save me." 

She turned and sat down on a near by rock and watched all her men taking care of different jobs. 'My dad and Brad and Jason should be here.' she thought to herself. She wiped away more tears as she thought about them. The ranch. Everything. 

Orlando waited. He knew she had more to tell him, but he wasn't going to push. He did however relate to losing a parent when you were young. 

"I know how you feel. I lost my pop when I was little. It has been just me, my mum and my sis for as long as I can remember." 

This seemed to bring on a fresh onslaught of tears. 

"Cassidy are you ok?" 

She shook her head. She wasn't. She was trying to be strong. People relied on her. People looked to her now, that everyone was gone. She looked at Orlando. She could talk to him. 

"My dad and my brothers will killed six months ago in a car accident. I am completely alone now." 

Orlando gasped in surprise. 

"Cassidy. I am so sorry." 

He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She sat up and looked at him. 

"I feel like an idiot. We have know each other for what, a few hours tops and I cry on your shoulder like a clingy girlfriend or something." 

She stood up. 

"It's ok Cassidy. I just think you needed a friend." 

She sighed and looked over to where everyone was packing back up to get a few more miles in before setting up camp. 

"I did. Thank you. So I guess it's my turn for 20 questions." 

Orlando smiled. 

"Nope. I still have 18." 

CJ smiled and walked over to her horse. 

"Alright then, Mr. Bloom. Ride with me and get your questions done, so I can learn your deep down secrets." 

He nodded his head and jumped on his horse. Looking at Miss Cassidy James sitting all proud on her horse, despite the fact that so much had happened to her, he knew he would have no problem telling her all those secrets.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

So far Orlando found out that she didn't watch TV. Or movies. He laughed when she had told him the last movie she had seen was The Little Mermaid. She loved music. All kinds. At the moment her favorites were Justin Timberlake, Nelly, 50 Cent, O-Town, Blake Shelton, Joe Nichols, Social Burn, Seether, and Matchbox 20. 

He had never in his life seen such a diverse fan base. He was still laughing. 

"OK. I realize it must amuse you that I like that stuff. That it must highly disappoint you that, my repertoire consists of more than just country music." 

He smiled. 

"I'm sorry Cassidy. I mean I go through fazes. Like...right now I am into rock. But not all of them all at once. It's just different. Interesting." 

He winked at her and she put her eyes to the path in front of her. 

"Ok. Orlando. You have one more question, and then it's my turn." 

He thought for a moment. 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" 

She looked at him wide eyed. 

"No. DO you have a girlfriend?" 

Orlando smiled. Then frowned. Thinking about Kate. She wasn't his girlfriend exactly. The did things together. The press has put them together, but they weren't really together. BUt still... 

"No. I don't. That is your first question. 19 more." 

She laughed and he smiled. She had an infectious laugh. He found himself sharing with her in it. 

~~~~~ 

Skinny, Tim, Andy, Mark and Ash all were watching with amusement and caution. 

"CJ laughed again. When was the last time she laughed like that?" 

Ash looked at Mark. 

"Seven months ago." 

All five nodded their heads. 

Skinny scowled at their backs. 

"Think Mr. Hollywood is gonna tell her who is?" 

Tim spit on the ground. 

"Well, if he doesn't and she finds out some other way. There is going to be hell to pay." 

"Yup. Hell to pay that's for sure." 

~~~~~~ 

"OK. Orlando, where do you live?" 

Orlando smiled. 

"I have a place in LA. When I am in England, I just stay with my mum and some friends of mine are trying to buy a place in New Zealand." 

She raised and eyebrow. She had never been anywhere but Colorado. 

"WOW. I would love to go to England. Heck I would love to go to any other state for that matter." 

"Really, what state would you like to visit the most?" 

She looked down at her horses head. 

"Well, Florida. I have always wanted to go to Disney World." 

Orlando smiled. She was surprising. She hated tv and movies, but she wanted to go to Disney. 

"Well, sometime soon you'll have to go." 

She just shrugged and looked ahead. 

"Do you have any relatives?" 

"One sister." 

"Do you get along with her?" 

"Hmmm..when I don't want to kill her." 

They both laugh. CJ knew how he felt. Although, now she wished she could take every mean thing she said back. She wanted Jason and Brad home with her. She blinked back tears as she thought about her brothers. 

Orlando noticed this and cursed his stupidity. 

"I am sorry Cassidy." 

She waved him off. 

"It's ok. I am just going to have to get used to the fact that little things will set me off." 

She smiled at him. 

"Now how many questions do I have?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 

"Ok guys were are going to camp here." 

CJ jumped off her horse and lead him over to the rest of the horses. Orlando followed suit. Andy and Mark started getting a fire ready. Skinny, got out his pots and pans to cook some food. 

The sun was setting and it was CJ's favorite time of the day. She walked over to Orlando and grabbed his hand. 

"I want to show you something?" 

He smiled and went with her. They walked over to a big rock and stood on top of it. 

"This is the reason I love coming on the drive. This is the best place to experience this." 

She waved her hand over the landscape and the setting sun. Orlando just watched quietly as the sun set and smiled. 

"Wow. Thank you for sharing it." 

She turned to him and smiled. 

"One of my brothers was always with me. I was glad to have a friend here to share it with me. If I was alone, I might have broke down." 

He looked at her and pulled her into a hug. Why it felt so right to hold, when he had only known her a few hours, he couldn't guess. 

"You know, if you do breakdown, it would not be wrong. I mean, you just lost them six months ago. Have you even stopped to remember them? To mourn them?" 

She popped her head up and took a step back. The fact that he could read her so well, even after just a few hours scared her. She put her arms around herself and turned to look at the night sky, with the now emerging stars. SHe shivered. It was going to be a little cold that night she could feel it. 

"You don't understand. I have people relying on me. I don't have time to think about myself." 

Orlando turned her to look at him. 

"I think that if these people that are relying on you, are like these guys," he pointed to the all the guys pitching camp,' then they would WANT you to take care of yourself." 

She shook her head. 

"There is....Look there is just stuff that is goin' on that you don't know about. You know nothing 'bout my life. Just because we shared a few great hours doesn't mean that you know everything about me." 

Cassidy turned away a rushed back to the camp, as tears burned the back of her eyes. She did not have the luxury of crying. She had to many obligations. 

Orlando watched her leave and sighed. He wanted to help her get through this. She obviously was holding a lot in. She needed to talk. 

~~~~~ 

"CJ you ok?" 

CJ wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

"Yea I'm fine. Just really tired." 

She walked over to her horse and grabbed her sleeping bag and back pack. She laid it out, kicked off her boots and climbed in. She grabbed her CD player out her bag and put in a mix cd that she had made up. She laid down and closed her eyes. She was not going to let Mr. England rile her up again. She realized she was being childish, but she just didn't want to talk about the rest of what was going on in her life. She would have to deal with this on her own. After all, she was alone now. Nothing could change that fact.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 

Tim and Andy watched as CJ got ready for bed. She was upset. She was lying about just being tired. They walked over to where Orlando was standing. 

"Watcha say to her?" 

Orlando looked up at Tim and Andy. 

"Nothing really. She told me about her brothers and her dad. I was just trying to help." He shrugged. He was at a loss as to what to do. 

Andy pushed his hat up. 

"Yup. That's our CJ. She don't ever want any help. Her best friend, Loriann couldn't even talk her out coming with us. CJ needs as many friends as she can get. Things are gonna get worse before they get better I'm afraid. Just treat her right." 

Andy and Tim turn and walk back to camp. Orlando looked at CJ's sleeping form and decided to he wanted to talk to her. So, he went to his horse and grabbed the supplies that were given to him. He walked over and opened his sleeping bag and laid it next to CJ. He climbed in and faced her. He knew she wasn't sleeping because he could hear the music coming from the headphones. 

~~~~~ 

CJ knew he was there. She had watched him lay all his stuff out. Now he was staring at her. She was not going to look at him. She heard a sound and then felt something touch her. Her eyes flew open to see Orlando right next to her. She pulled her head phones off and looked at him. 

"Just what in the hell do you think your doin'?" 

"I thought if I got a little closer, I wouldn't be as cold tonight." 

He looked her in the eye, daring her to refuse. 

"Well, wh don't you go over by the fire more? That's where the rest of the guys are sleeping?" 

She looked a few feet from her to see the rest of the hands, getting in their bags. Orlando smiled. 

"Well, maybe I just want to be close to you?" 

CJ squinted at him 

"I think you kissed the blarney stone, Mr. Bloom." 

Orlando broke out in a laugh that the rest of the camp heard. 

"What is so freakin' funny?" 

"Well, I am from ENGLAND, love not IRELAND. So I have not, nor will I ever kiss the blarney stone." 

CJ rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever. Look we set off again in a few hours. You had better get some sleep." 

She laid back down and closed her eyes. MR. Orlando Bloom was turning out to be a royal pain her ass. She turned on her side and willed herself to sleep. 

~~~~~ 

Orlando held in a chuckle as CJ presented her back to him. He sighed and closed his eyes. Thinking about the conversation he would have with his friends. 

'How was your holliday?' 

'Wonderful, I went on a cattle drive and met the most intriguing cowgirl. O and I rode a horse named Elf.' 

He was never going to live this down. NEVER. 

~~~~~ 

CJ opened her eyes and looked around her. Orlando seemed to have gotten closer to her sometime during the night. She smiled. A piece of his hair and fallen down into his eyes. He looked like an angel sleeping. She reached out and touched his cheek. His skin was as soft as his hair. She sighed. She could get used to having him around. She had to stop those thoughts before she did something stupid, like fall in love with the guy. She peeled back her sleeping bag and put her boots on preparing for another long day on the trail. 

~~~ 

It took everything in Orlando, to not open his eyes and look at CJ when she had woke up. Then when she touched his face, it had almost been his undoing. He had wanted her to keep up her exploration, never taking her hands off him. HE had heard her sigh and knew that the moment was broken. 

He sat up and stretched. His back was a little sore, but not as bad and he thought it would be. He looked around for CJ and found her getting her horse ready. She hadn't put her hat on yet. He was amazed at how long her hair was. Even braided, he was impressed. He wondered, again, how it would look down. 

HE stood up and started packing up his things. At least they still had a few days to go before he had a way to get home. He was going to use all that time to get to know CJ. Letting her get to know him and somehow let her know who he was, without ruining their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11   
ONE WEEK LATER 

"THANK GOD!!" 

CJ laughed as she saw Orlando's reaction to the creek that they would be camping by that night. It was deep enough to take a bath, even a freezing bath, in. For the last week, they had washed up using the water that they had brought with them. It did it's job. Kept them from stinking, but it didn't make up for an actual bath.. She walked over to him. 

"Nice huh?" 

"You bet. Am I going to be able to take a bath in it if I want too?" 

She shrugged. 

"Sure. The rest of the guys will. I for one pass. I am too much of wimp for the cold water." 

He ran his hands through, his now wet hair and sighed. 

"Well, I think I will take my chances." 

She smiled and walked back to her horse. Orlando bent back down by the water and splashed some more on his face. The last week had been great. He and Cassidy had worked through their little argument they had and he truly believed they were friends. He thought about that word. 'Friend'. Yes he wanted to be her friend. But there was more to it than that. 

He wanted to protect her. Care for her. She trusted him now. She had in fact, told him that she was having a film crew come in and film a movie. She had made it clear that she did not want them there. She was doing it because she needed the money to save the ranch. She had already lost so much, that to lose the ranch would have killed her. 

Her feelings about 'arrogant, money loving, pompous, dim witted' actors was what prevented him from telling her who he was. He didn't want to lose this new found stability he had with her. He had one more week. One more week to prove to her he wasn't like that. 

Orlando smiled as he looked over and saw CJ stretching. She had removed her coat and sweatshirt and was just wearing g a t-shirt. His eyes dropped down to her well toned stomach. He squinted when he noticed, that she had a belly ring. 

Nothing could have surprised him more. If he thought her taste in music was a shock, this was ten times that. He couldn't help it he laughed. The laughter brought CJ's attention to him and their eyes locked. 

He smiled and winked at her watching her blush all the way up her pretty little head. 

~~~~ 

CJ put her arms down and spun away from Orlando. He was entirely to attractive and suave to be safe. She knew he saw the belly ring. One of the proofs of a rebellion when she was 17. Thankfully her dad had never known about, Just her brothers and that was bad enough. 

She grabbed her sweatshirt and headed towards the creek. She was going to wash it out. It was dusty and needed at least a rinsing. 

~~~~~~~ 

Orlando looked at his watch as he took it off. It was 8PM and it was starting to get dark. Swimming in the creek was one thing. Swimming in it when it was pitch dark was another one entirely. He walked over and stripped down. The guys told him the best thing to do was jump in and get used to it. 

He breathed in deep and counted. 

"1 2 threeeeeeee" 

He hit the water with a thud and one loud JESUS!!! He surfaced sputtering water out of his mouth. 

"JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH!" He yelled. The water was bloody fridged. He started moving around and within minutes his body was used to it. He got onto his back and floated, looking up at the starts that had started shinning. He smiled as he thought about how they reminded him of CJ's eyes. It wasn't often, given everything that she had been through and was still going through, but when she was happy her eyes sparkled. 

He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift to her lovely little tummy and a most charming belly ring. 

~~~~~~~ 

CJ had crawled into her sleeping bag and sighed. She closed her eyes and thought back to the afternoon. She smiled remembering the look on Orlando's face when he saw her belly ring. First there was shock, then appreciation. She sighed again and smiled. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Her eyes popped open and she sucked in her breath. 

"Jesus Orlando, you scared the @#%$ out of me." 

He laughed as he got into his bag next to her. 

"I'm sorry. I was just curious as to what made you smile." 

She turned on her side and propped her head on her hand. She had come to look forward to nighttime. Her and Orlando would just talk. But, she couldn't tell him she was thinking about him. She shrugged causing the sleeping bag fall down. 

Orlando's eye caught a glimmer in the firelight. It was her belly ring. He looked her in the eye and slowly moved his hand toward her shirt. 

She swallowed. He was moving slow enough that, if she wanted him to stop he would. She couldn't think a coherent thought if her life depended on it. 

He slowly lifted her shirt up to reveal a perfectly toned stomach and belly ring with a dangling heart from it. He took his finger and traced around the ring and then pulled his hand away. 

"Sexy." 

Her eyes got wide and she opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again. 

"Good night Cassidy." 

She swallowed. 

"Good night Orlando." 

She turned her back towards him and put on her headset. She was in serious trouble. 

~~~~ 

Orlando sat up the next morning and stretched. He looked over to see CJ waking up. He hadn't slept a wink. His thoughts had drifted to the girl next to him. 

Touching her had been the stupidest idea he had ever had. To stop touching her had been the stupidest idea he had ever had. 

"Sleep well CJ?" 

She turned to look at him. She shrugged. She hadn't slept well at all. Her mind was preoccupied with someone. 

"OK. You?" 

"Not too good. I was distracted." 

He winked at her and smiled. She stood up and grabbed her sleeping bag without saying a word. She walked over o her horse and got him ready for the day. She had to stay away from Orlando. He had playboy written all over him and her heart was to battered by the events of the last few months to banter back and forth with him without getting hurt. 

That was all there was to it. She would have to start avoiding him at all costs. 

~~~~ 

Orlando stood up and gathered his stuff together. He didn't know why he said that. He was going to push her away. Maybe, that is what he was subconsciously trying to do. He wanted to be her friend,, but anything else scared the piss out of him. That's why, people like Kate Bosworth were safe. They didn't expect to much from him and he didn't' expect anything from them. 

He knew Cassidy James was different. She was not the flirtatious or one night stand kind of girl. With her, things were for keeps, and if you weren't prepared for that, then you had best leave her alone.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12   
THREE DAYS LATER 

Orlando moved his horse up next to CJ's. They had hardly spoken in the last three days, and while part of him thought this was good, another part missed her. They had one more day until they were at their destination and then he was headed back to his real life. 

He wanted to spend as much of that time with her as possible. The last two and a half weeks had been wonderful and he was completely enchanted with Cassidy. 

"Hey Cassidy." 

CJ turned and looked at Orlando. It was the first time he had talked to her in three days. She was doing a great job of avoiding him. At least physically. Her mind and her eyes drifted to him constantly. 

"You need something Orlando?" 

HE sighed and grabbed her hand. She looked at him wide eyed. 

"I just want to talk. I know you have been trying to stay away from and probably with good reason, but..." he shrugged and sighed.."I miss talking to you." 

She blinked. What could talking hurt? 'A LOT', she thought to herself, but looking into those dark chocolate eyes and seeing that engaging smile she knew she was going to give in. 

"I missed you too. I guess I was just..overreacting. Sorry." 

He smiled. 

"Your forgiven." 

~~~~~~~ 

They had relatively few problems on the way up so they made good time getting to the summer pasture. CJ looked at Orlando as he got off the horse. He was absolutely wonderful. She could totally fall in love with him, if she wasn't already. 

"Ok guys, we need check the fences and see what needs mending. That storm, earlier this spring took out a lot of peoples fences." 

CJ was standing next to her horse and giving instructions. She looked at her watch. She walked Elf over to the corral and headed towards the cabin that was built, on the property for people to sleep in when the came up here. 

She loved it up here. She grabbed her bag and went in the house. She threw he bags down and opened the windows to let some of the stuffiness out. She heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in." 

She looked up to see Orlando and she smiled. 

"Hey, how are you feeling? And you didn't tell me there was a cabin up here?" 

He smiled at her and shut the door behind him. 

"Pretty good. I guess it never came up" 

He walked slowly around the small cabin and looked at everything. 

"This is a nice little place." 

She grinned. Seeing him in Andy's cowboy clothes and in the cabin made her heart do a little jump. 

"Thank you. I love it up here.The first time my mom came on the drive it wasn't here. My brothers told me that after that, there was a cabin. I guess my mom said she would never come again if she didn't have someplace like this. This was my favorite time on the drive. We stay up here to fix the fence and rest for a few days. There is even a hot spring up the path a little ways, with a make shift tub." 

"Really?" 

"Yup. And if you want, you can go up there before we head out to the Carson's." 

Orlando stopped walking around. 

"Cassidy, about that..umm....would it be to much trouble just to finish out the drive. How long will it take to get back?" 

"Well, when we are done with the fences and making sure the cattle are all good, we actually just go the day or two ride to the Carson's. From there people from home pick us up. WE let the horses rest there a few days and then pick them up later. It's up to you if you want to stay.." 

Orlando looked into her eyes. He definitely wanted to stay. 

"Stay. I want to stay." 

"No problem. I am gonna go out and see what the guys are doing. Come with me so I can put you to work." 

He smiled at her. 

"Happy to help." 

~~~~~~~ 

Orlando was told that he could help out in the morning with the mending. Right now all the guys were just going to check on everything. See what needed to be done. Ash took him to the hot springs and showed him around. 

"You can even wash your clothes out in the little one if you want." 

Orlando looked in awe at the bathtub and everything around him. It was beautiful and he couldn't wait to get in the water. 

"Thank you Ash." 

Ash nodded. 

'Your welcome. Us guys are going to sit around the fire tonight talking and stuff. We didn't get much time to do that riding up here, and since ewe don't have to get up as early we take this time to relax." 

Orlando smiled. It felt good that the guys let him into their little circle, even if now and then one of them reminded him to tell Cassidy who he was. 

"Sound like fun. I would love to join you." 

He watched as Ash walked away and then turned back towards the bathtub. After the cold creek bath this was going to be heaven. He looked up at the sunset. It was going to be dark before he got out, but this time he was less nervous. 

~~~~~~~ 

CJ was getting things ready around the cabin. Making sure the fire was lit. She ran a small clothes line in front of the fire for her or anyone else's clothes to dry on if they chose to wash them. 

She pulled out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that were black with little pin and purple fairies, a pink tank top and a long sleeved whit dress shirt that had belonged to her dad. She had kept one shirt from her dad, and one from each of her brothers. The rest of their stuff, she just had someone pack up and put in the attic. 

She turned as she heard the knock on the door. 

"Come in" 

"Cassidy, Ash told me I could hang my clothes up to let them dry in here." 

Her back was turned to him. 

"Sure. Just hand them on the line in front of the fire." 

She turned to see if he found everything ok. She stopped moving. She stopped breathing altogether. She had never seen a more attractive man than Orlando Bloom. He must have just got done with a bath. His hair was still dripping, and he was only wearing a pair of jeans. They were a size to big so they hung low on his hips. She smiled when she saw, what had to be a tattoo just above the waist of his jeans. 

He turned slightly and smiled at her. She blinked as drop of water fell from his hair and slowly made it's way down his chest. Over wonderfully shaped pecks and abs that would make any woman swoon. She watched it get lost beneath his jeans. She so wanted to follow that drop to it's end. 

He moved his hands through his hair and that shook her out of her musings. She looked up at him to him smiling. SHe turned red, from her toes to her the tip of her head. She spun around and grabbed her clothes. 

"I am going to take a bath." 

She slammed the door behind her and headed towards the bath. 

~~~ 

Orlando looked at the door. He smiled. She was not as unaffected by him as she would like him to believe. Things just got a little more complicated. 

He grabbed the shirt that Mark was lending him, until his clothes were dry and headed to the guys. He kept one on the path. He wanted to talk to CJ. 

~~~~~~~ 

Cassidy looked at her watch. She had been in the bath for over an hour, She could hear all the guys laughing and joking. Skinny had more than likely broke out his 'special brew' and they were having a gay ole time. 

She for couldn't wait to get to her book. She had't been able to read much with Orlando distracting her every night. She got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her head. She had put on her pj's and headed back up the trail to the cabin. 

She looked over at the guys on her way through and caught Orlando's eye. H smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She walked into the cabin and hung up her clothes to dry. She went over to the bed in the middle of the room and opened her book. She took the towel off her head and started to comb through it. 

She dropped her brush when she heard a voice behind her. 

"Would you like me to do that for you?" 

She turned her head and melted at the look in his eye. She handed him the brush without saying a word.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 

Orlando took the brush out of her hand and sat behind her on the bed. 

"I used to do this to my sister all the time. We would watch a show on the telly and I would brush her hair." 

CJ smiled. 

"I couldn't get my brothers to touch my hair. Until I threatened to cut it. Then they were like 'we don't think so.' When I told them it was too long for me to brush on my own, they took up the task." 

She sighed. Was she ever going to be able to talk about them without breaking down? She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. SHe closed her eyes and let herself enjoy Orlando taking care of her. 

"I have wondered for the last three weeks what your hair would look like out of that blasted braid." 

He picked her hair up and took a couple swipes from the bottom. He sighed, thinking he could do this all night. He went to the front of her hair when he noticed a book sitting on the bed. 

"What are you reading?" 

CJ smiled and picked up the leather bound book. 

"OH, I am just starting to read the Lord of the Rings trilogy again. My brothers bought me leather bound copies a couple years ago for my birthday. I must read them at least twice a year." 

Orlando wanted to laugh. He, instead dropped the brush and when CJ went to pick it up, her shirt came off of her right shoulder. Before she could make it right, he stopped her. 

'What's this?" 

She giggled. 

"Well, in addition to the belly ring, I got myself a tattoo." 

She shoved her hair out of the way so he could see it closer. She felt him trace it with his finger tip. 

"It is a picture of the One Ring...with the words written in elven around it." She started to say more when she felt a light kiss on her shoulder. 

"Orlan.." 

She couldn't speak. His lips were moving their way across her shoulder, up the the back of her neck and around to her ears. She closed her eyes and gave into the sensations that his mouth was causing within her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was telling herself that this was a bad idea. 

Orlando didn't know what possessed him to kiss her. Other than the fact that she was so damn sexy and so damn innocent that she had no idea what she was doing to him. He should have stopped with the kiss on the shoulder, but she tasted like vanilla, he didn't know how, but she did and he found himself wanting to taste all of her. He looked up when he felt her turn toward him. 

"Orlando....what are we doing?" She asked in a whispered voice that made his senses go bezerk. 

"You are do nothing. I on the other hand, am doing what I have dreamt of for over two weeks now." 

CJ's eyes widened in surprise. Her experience with guys up to this point has consisted of one date to the prom, her brothers and assorted cow hands. None of whom she had ever kissed, let alone slept with. She looked him in the eye and smiled and that was his undoing. 

He reached behind her head and pulled her down to him. He kissed her gently at first and then when she relaxed he deepened it. He knew that she was a novice at this, so he was just going to enjoy this, no matter how worked up he got. He was not going to push her into anything. Especially with her not knowing who he really was. 

He pushed her slightly away when her hands came up to his chest and she grabbed onto his shirt. A little moan of excitement and pleasure escaped her lips and he pulled his back and looked her in the eyes. He chuckled when she opened her eyes and had a shocked look in them. 

"I'm sorry Orlando..." 

He shook his head and put a finger on her lips. 

"No need to be sorry, love. I wanted to kiss you. In fact I would love to do a lot more to you than just kiss you senseless, but I know that you aren't ready for that." 

Cassidy couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was a man, on her bed, alone, kissing her till she couldn't think straight and he was telling her that HE wasn't going to do anything else because SHE wasn't ready. She just stared at him. 

Orlando didn't know what to make of the silence or the look on her face. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

"What are you thinking?" 

She wasn't sure. Here was the most amazing man she had ever met, the most sexy man she had ever met laying on her bed, looking up at her with the most loving expression she had ever been privy too. She wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh. Truth be told she wanted to jump him. 

"I am thinking a million different things. Least of which is how wonderful you are." 

He smiled, but she could tell something was amiss. 

"What?" 

He shook his head. Now would be the perfect time to tell her. She was reading the books. For like the hundredth time. She had that tattoo. It could very easily been brought up. 'O by the way, I played Legolas in the movies. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just wanted to make sure we were friends first.'. She would never buy it. He would have to tell her. Soon. But not tonight. Tonight was too special to ruin. 

"Nothing. I was just thinking the same thing about you." 

She smiled and crawled up so her back was against the headboard of the bed, a safer distance from Orlando. He moved up so he was sitting with her. 

"So now what are we going to do?" 

She picked up her book. 

"Well, I am at my favorite part of the book now. I could just read it for a little bit out loud." 

HE shrugged. 

"Have you read these before? DO you know the story?" 

Again with the guilt. Here was another perfect opportunity to tell her who he was, but because he was chicken, and didn't want to ruin the moment, he let it slide. 

"Yea I know the story." 

She scrunched up her nose. 

"You saw the movies didn't you?" 

He laughed. 

"Ahh..yea. But honestly. I read the books, It was like four years ago but I did." 

"O alright then." She opened her book and found the page she had left off at. 

"By the way, what is your favorite part?" 

Her eyes sparkled. 

"That's easy. When Legolas shows up for the first time. When the Fellowship is formed. Loriann told me I would die if I saw the movie. She said her tastes ran towards Aragorn, but that I would positively die when I saw Legolas." 

She shrugged. 

"I haven't seen the movies. She bought me a DVD player and the FotR on DVD but I didn't want to ruin the book. KNow what I mean?" 

She looked up at him and smiled. He had the strangest look on his face. She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

HE smiled. He was in soooooo much trouble. He kissed her palm and then held her hand in his. 

"NOthing. Just read me some of it." 

She started to read and his mind drifted off to the millions of ways this was going to play out and none of them were good.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14   
CJ got so caught up in reading that she didn't stop until she felt a chill in the air. She closed the leather bound copy of Fellowship of the Ring and turned to look down at Orlando, who had fallen asleep sometime earlier. 

She smiled because, as cliche as it sounded, he looked like an angel. He was still in just his jeans, because his shirt had not had time to dry, so she was drinking in the sight of him. Without even thinking she traced her fingers over his chest. She slowly worked her way down to the tattoo that was showing just above the waist band of his jeans. She slightly traced her finger in the pattern and smiled. 

Orlando came awake at her hesitant touch. He opened his eyes to see her running her fingers over his body, and nothing had ever felt as good. He didn't want to interrupt her gentle investigation so he just breathed lightly and watched her. 

She stopped with the tattoo and made her way back up to his chest and traced around each nipple. It took everything Orlando had to keep steady and not take her right then and there. Then she moved back down to his jeans and moved her fingers along the waistband, the only reaction was the involuntary tightening of his abdomen as she went back and forth over the top of the jeans. 

CJ was so wrapped up in what she was doing, she had no idea what she was doing TO him. When it became to much for him to bear he grabbed her hand. This seemed to pull her out of her trance. SHe looked up at him and blushed. 

"God, Orlando..." 

She stood up to walk away and he stopped her. He put his feet on the floor and made her sit down in front of him. 

"Cassidy don't" 

He smiled when she still wouldn't look him in the eyes. He put his hands on either side of her face and forced her eyes upwards towards his. She couldn't believe how bold she had been. She didn't think about the fact that he could wake up and be upset with her. She just..his body...it was just..well damn sexy. 

"Sweetie, if I hadn't stopped you when you did, YOU would have been in serious trouble." He leaned down and kissed her. 

"I loved watching you touch me." 

Her eyes widened at that. She swallowed. 

"Just like I love touching you." As if to stress his point on that, he moved his hands over her shoulders and down her arms making her shiver. 

"See. You shivered. You do the same thing to me. The only problem is right now, is not the right time for anything else. I want us to take it slow." He smiled at her and bent to whisper in her ear. 

"But make no mistake, I want you like I have never wanted anything before in my life." 

He picked his head back up and kissed her again. "So, I think the safest place for me right now, is outside with the guys." 

He stood up and pulled her up with him and walked to the door. She still hadn't said anything to him and he smiled. He kissed her again and turned to leave.

"Goodnight love." 

"Goodnight Orlando." 

She shut the door behind him and leaned her head against it. What in the world had she become? Some guy shows up with a fancy accent, to die for body and eyes that would turn, even the gayest woman straight, and she turns into a wanton. 

She shook her head and sighed. She was not getting any sleep that night she was sure. She grabbed her book, made sure the fire was back up and sat in the rocking chair by the window. She might as well finish her book. 

~~~~~~ 

As soon as the door shut Orlando leaned back and slid all the way to the ground. He held his hands in front of him to see just how badly he was shaking. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. How he managed to walk out of there, when he had felt her touch, was beyond him. 

He ran his shaking hands through his hair and breathed. Trying to catch his breath. God, if having her just touch him, was making it impossible to exist, what would making love to her be like? He would die. He knew it. With her, he knew he would find a place that he had never been before. 

He leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes. Just remembering, her having her hands on him was enough to make him want to die. He sighed and stood up. He had to go lay down. He made his way over to where all the guys were no quietly sleeping and laid down. 

"SO, Bloom. Told her yet?" 

That question was as effective as a cold shower. 

"I haven't" 

"What are you waiting for?" 

Orlando thought for a minute. He knew. He wanted her to fall in love with him. Then another thought entered his brain. He was already in love with her. Her honesty. Her strength. He laughter. Everything. She was everything that he needed. Wanted. He just had to make sure she fell for him just as hard. 

"I will. I promise." 

"Well," another voice in the dark said, "if you don't tell her before we get to home, we are gonna tell her. Then there will be hell to pay." 

Orlando knew that for a fact. Because that hell, would be a life without Cassidy.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 

Orlando opened his eyes as the first ray of sunshine peeked through the clouds. Not that he had been sleeping, for all the thoughts running through his head. Least of which, just how to tell her that he was Orlando Bloom...movie star. 

He stood up and rolled up his bag. AS he was finishing that, the other guys came awake. 

"OK, fellas. We will leave in an hour. From the looks of the sky over there, it looks like there will be a storm and the last thing we want to be is caught in a storm." 

Everyone stood up, stretched and went off to do their morning preparations. Orlando walked into the cabin to say hi to Cassidy. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that she had fallen asleep in the chair by the window. He walked over and moved her book. He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. He pulled the quilt over her and stared down at her for a few seconds. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and bent to her ear. 

"I love you Cassidy James and I will make sure you love me back." 

He turned and grabbed his now dry clothes off the line in front of the dead fire and quickly got dressed. He figured while he had time he would start the fire up for her so she would wake up to a warm cabin. After all that was done he went back over and kissed her one more time and wrote a note on a piece of paper. 

'I will be back soon, love. Have a great day.' He put it in her book and exited the cabin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Three hours later, CJ woke up to a loud crack of thunder. She bolted upright in her bed and jumped out. She opened the door to see it almost as dark as night and blowing. She knew most of the guys were fixing the fences and that Orlando was with them. Which would have been fine except he was on Elf. And Elf did really bad in storms. He was easily spooked by thunder. 

She turned back into the cabin and changed her clothes. Before she had her boots on there was knock. It was Mark. 

"CJ, I got voted to stay back. Are you OK?" 

CJ stood up. 

"Why didn't you wake me when the storm started?" 

"Because you needed the sleep. Weather you deny it or not it's the truth. How much have you slept in the last six months?" 

In response she just scowled at him and headed onto the porch. 

"How long have they been gone?" 

Mark looked down at his scuffed boots. 

"Three hours." 

"THREE HOURS?!?!" 

She stared out into the rain, and realized there was nothing she could do while it was pouring like it was. 

~~~~~~~ 

"HURRY guys we gotta get this part of the fence fixed before this storm gets any worse!!!" 

Ash, Andy and Orlando had gone down to the end of a five mile stretch of fence. Ash noticed how jittery Elf had gotten, and wished that they had asked to have Orlando ride Midnight. 

Orlando had just snipped the last part of some fencing off and stood up. 

"K. Done here." 

At the same time the rest of the guys met up and they headed back towards the cabin. It would be another hour or so, especially with the weather before they made it back. Ash was worried about one part of the trip back, which was a narrow path that had a small ravine on the side. 

If the ground got soft enough, they could easily fall in. They would have to take it very slowly. 

~~~~~~ 

CJ grabbed some coffee and sat on the porch and waited for the guys to return. She knew the path they would have to take and with all the rain that had fallen, it was going to be treacherous. 

"They will be alright CJ." 

She turned to see Mark standing behind her. 

"Go in a get a cup of coffee and wait with me. There is noting to be gained by pacing in the rain and getting sick." 

HE smiled and did as he was told. HE came out and sat next to her. They sat their silently waiting for everyone to come back. 

~~~~~~ 

"Ok guys..easy here." Ash yelled over the rain. Orlando was behind him, followed by Tim and Skinny. Orlando kept looking to his left at the drop off. It wasn't huge, but it would sure cause some pain if one fell down it. 

He was about to ask a question when there was a bright flash of light and then a loud clap of thunder. Ahs heard Elf whinny and he turned to see him rear back and slam down. In the process the ground under his feet gave way and Orlando and Elf both tumbled down the small ravine. 

"ORLANDO!!!" Ash yelled. 

"JESUS!!" TIm yelled as he jumped off his horse. The Skinny jumped off of his and grabbed the reins of both Ash's and Tim's horse. 

Tim and Ash were both on their knees trying to see anything at all. But the rain and the dark clouds were making it impossible. 

"Ash, we have got to get down there. Orlando is probably hurt. Elf too." 

Ash nodded his head in agreement. 

"Skinny, tie the rope to one of the horses. We have to go down there and see if we can find them." 

Skinny did as ordered. Ash was the first to go down. When his feet touched the ground, he looked back up and it looked a little better from that angle. 

He turned to see Orlando laying on the ground with his head bleeding. Ash checked his pulse. It was strong. He tried to wake him up. 

"Orlando.Come on wake up." 

He slapped him in the face. Nothing. 

"Damn. CJ is going to kill all of us for this you know?" He shook his head and covered Orlando with the blanket that he had brought down with him. 

HE went in search of Elf, who was laying on his side breathing heavy. Ahs sighed. Two of Elf's leg were broken and he was bleeding from his nose. There was nothing that he could do for CJ's horse. She was going to be so upset.   
He went over and pulled on the rope. 

"WHAT?" 

"I need my gun Tim." 

"You putting Orlando out of his misery?" Tim asked trying to lighten the mood slightly. 

"No worse. Elf." 

Tim winced. CJ was gonna shit bricks. He tossed the gun down to the waiting Ash. Ash walked over to Elf and kneeled by his head. 

"I'm sorry boy. There is nothing I can do." 

The horse whinnied and closed his eyes. It was almost as if he knew what was coming and was preparing for it. Ash closed his eyes and fired once. That was all that was needed. Elf's life was over. 

He sighed and walked back over to the still unconscious Orlando. There was going to be no easy way to get him there. Ash shrugged and tied the rope around Orlando's waist and pulled to let Tim know to pull it up. Tim moved the horse back and Orlando started slowly moving his way up. 

Skinny and TIm were waiting for Orlando to get all the way and laid him on the ground. He soaking went and freezing. They had to get him back to the cabin before he went into shock. They threw the rope back down and Ash climbed his way up. 

Ash got on his horse, with Orlando perched in front of him as best as Ash could get him. He felt Orlando start to shiver. They had to hurry.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 

CJ had a mug of coffee in her hand and was pacing back and forth on the porch. The storm had picked up steam and she was getting really worried. Not just about Orlando, but about the guys who she needed so much now that her family was gone. 

"CJ. You told me to calm down. Now you should listen to your own advice." 

She looked over at Mark. 

"I know. But that was two hours and three cups of coffee ago. They should have been back by now." 

Mark walked over and put his arm around her. 

"I know.." 

He never got to finish his sentence, being interrupted by the sound of thunderous hooves coming closer to the cabin. 

"Thank god," CJ said as she jumped off the porch throwing her mug on the ground. She met up with Ash too see Orlando slumped down in the mans arms. 

"What happened Ash?" She asked franticly. 

"You know Elf. The thunder spooked him." He shrugged. He was sure she could figure out what happened. 

CJ looked at Ash. Elf was gone. She sighed. She would have to worry about that later. Right now Orlando was hurt and the rest of the guys had to get dried off. 

"Come on. Let's get him and you all inside. Warming up." 

Ash follows CJ into the hours carrying and cold, wet and injured Orlando with him. 

"Just lay him on the bed." 

She watched as Ash gently laid him down. Then she looked up. They would have to get him out of those clothes. 

"Can you guys undress him. I can find him some extra clothes in the trunk." 

Ash smiled. 

"I can do it.: 

"Thank you." 

"No problem. We wouldn't want your delicate sensibilities ruined." 

She rolled her eyes. Sensibilities. Yea right. 'If he only knew' she thought as she bent to the cedar chest at the end of the bed. Her dad told her they her mom had made sure that he had extra clothes here. Then when the boys were born she had made sure they had some too. 

A wave of sadness washed over her and she pulled out some of Brad's things. That and the realization that she didn't have any extra clothes in their hurt to much. She had been losing people since she was born. She couldn't lose Orlando too. 

"Ash. Here put these on him and then you go get dried off by the fire." 

The other guys had made a partition with some blankets and started changing out of their wet clothes. CJ grabbed the first aid kit that was by the door and walked back over to the bed. Ash had put the sweat pants on Orlando and had covered him up. 

CJ got on her knees to look closer at his head. She cleaned it and surmised that it was not to deep. The gash on his arm, though, was. There was nothing she could do about it. Except clean it and get him back home as soon as possible. That and pray that he didn't get an infection. 

She cleaned the wound and put on about twelve band aids and covered him up with a quilt. He was still shivering and still hadn't woke up. Hew guess was that he had gone into shock. His body just shut down. She stood up and stretched. 

"How are all of you?" 

Skinny, Tim, Andy and Ash all look at her and shrug. 

"We are really sorry about Elf CJ." Tim said as he looked down at the floor. 

"Yea. CJ. There was nothing I could have done. Two of his legs were broke and he was bleeding from his nose." 

CJ closed her eyes. She lost another thing that she loved. You think she would be used to this by now. 

"I know. I am just glad he didn't suffer." She yawned. She suddenly felt very tired. 

"Look you all can sleep in here if you want. It is warmer and drier." 

Ash shook his head. 

"NO that's ok. We set up our tents before we left today, so all out stuff is inside those." 

She followed the guys to the door. 

"Thank you for bring Orlando back safe." 

They all nod their heads and turn toward the tents. CJ sighed and closed the door and looked at Orlando laying on her bed. She needed sleep. She grabbed one of the blankets that the guys had used to change behind and laid down next to Orlando on top of the bed. 

She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled. 'Please god. Don't let me lose him too.' 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: [I Melt~Rascal Flatts](http://youtu.be/NfKFjqi2j8w)

CHAPTER 17 

Orlando's head hurt. His arm burned like a son of a *****. He opened his eyes. It took him a little bit to recognize where he was at. The cabin. He sighed and turned his head to see Cassidy sleeping next to him. He smiled and reached with the arm that didn't hurt and pushed a wayward piece of hair off of her forehead. 

CJ's eyes fluttered open. She smiled and breathed a huge sigh of relief to see that Orlando was awake. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat up and checked his head. 

"Well," he thought a second. "I have felt better." 

She smiled. 

"Let me see your arm." 

She had to take off all the band aids to make sure that it wasn't infected. He was watching her as she was checking out his wounds. 

"Is Elf ok Cassidy?" 

CJ looked up and berated herself for letting the tears come forth at his question. She didn't have to say anything. He knew. Even with the pain in his arm, he put it around her and pulled her head down to his chest. He kissed the top of her head. 

"I am so sorry, love." 

She sniffed. "It's not your fault. I am just glad that your ok." 

He squeezed her as best he could with the pain in his arm. He was content just to hold her like he was. After a few minutes he knew she was asleep. With a smile he closed his eyes and let himself drift off as well. 

~~~~~ 

CJ had just come back in form talking to the guys. They were going to take a look at the fence one more time and make sure the cattle survived the storm. The weather was sunny and clear. It would only take a couple hours. She was going to get things packed up and make sure Orlando was ok. 

Orlando woke up to see her standing by the window. She hadn't braided her hair yet and the sun was shinning in making her hair shine. He smiled. His arm hurt less than it had the night before. He continued to watch her as she turned to look out the window. 

She wanted to listen to some music but didn't want to wake Orlando up. Finally she chose Rascal Flats. She had one song on this album that made her go weak in the knees. She put it in and pushed play. Soon she was swaying to the music lost in her own thoughts. 

_When you light those candles_  
Up there on that mantle, setting the mood   
Well, I just lie there staring   
Silently preparing to love on you   
Well, I can feel the heat from across the room   
Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do 

Orlando swallowed. She had no idea that he was awake. Or what she was doing to him. He quietly stepped out of bed and made his way over to her. He walked up behind her, put his arms around her and crossed them on her stomach. His finger found her belly ring and he absently played with it as they swayed together. 

__  
I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place   
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt   
I melt 

At first CJ wanted to scream. But then she gave herself up to the feel of having his arms around her. She sighed as he placed a kiss on her neck. She leaned her head back so that he could reach more of her if he wanted. 

_Don't know how you do it_  
I love the way I lose it, every time   
What's even better   
Is knowing that forever you're all mine   
The closer you get, the more my body aches   
One little stare from you is all it takes 

Orlando was willing to take whatever she wanted to give. Even though, in the back of his mind, there was the thought, that he hadn't' told her the truth about himself yet. This caused him to stop and close his eyes. 

CJ turned around in his arms and looked at him. 

"Cassidy..I.." 

She shook her head and put a finger on his lips. She replaced her finger with her lips. She was running on instinct and not knowledge for this. She had no clue what she was doing, all she knew was that she loved him and wanted to be with him. 

_I melt every time you look at me that way_  
It never fails, anytime, any place   
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt   
I melt 

Orlando wanted to be a better man than this. He wanted to stop this now. Before she did something she would regret, but at the touch of her lips he was lost. He pulled her tighter against him and deepened the kiss. 

_I melt every time you look at me that way_  
It never fails, anytime, any place   
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt   
I melt 

_Every time you look at me that way  
I melt, I melt _

That kiss was so all consuming that they didn't notice that they were moving until, CJ's legs hit the bed. This brought her to her senses. She opened her eyes and looked behind her to the bed. She looked at Orlando, who's breathing was just as ragged as hers. His eyes were telling her they could stop. Her mind was telling her they should stop. Her heart and her body were telling her the very opposite. 

She smiled at Orlando and pulled him down as she laid down on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 

Cassidy was looking up at the sky as she nudged her horse forward. She felt like such and idiot. She was more than ready to be with Orlando. Ready to give the one thing that she vowed to save for the man she loved. She shook her head to stop the train of thought. Why would someone like Orlando Bloom want to be with her? She sighed and looked over to Orlando who was talking with the guys. 

They had been traveling for about an hour and in another two they would be at the Carson place. She looked over at Orlando one more time and kicked her horse into a gallop. There was no sense in bemoaning what could have been. 

She knew at the beginning she would end up hurt. At least like this, it was only her pride that had taken a beating. 

~~~~~~ 

Orlando stole a quick glance in Cassidy's direction. He could tell she was hurt. When he had figured out she was a virgin, he forced himself to stop. In fact he stopped, looked her in the eyes, kissed her, stood up, got dressed and walked out of the cabin without saying a word. 

"CJ's been awful quiet today. Bloom you know anything 'bout that?" Skinny asked laying a glare on Orlando that would make event he toughest guy cringe. 

"Yea I do. But trust me. It's not what you think." Orlando said, glad that at least that was the truth. 

He looked up again at Cassidy. He had to talk to her. He knew that as soon as he walked out of that room, she thought it was her fault. But, he couldn't in good conscience sleep with her, knowing she was a virgin and knowing that she didn't know the truth about him. It was going to be bad enough when she found out, without adding that to the mix. 

"I have to go talk to her." Orlando said to the guys as he put his horse into a gallop to catch up to her. 

~~~~~ 

CJ heard a horse behind her. She knew who it was. She refused to look at him because she didn't want him to see how much he hurt her. Rejection was not fun. 

"Cassidy!" Orlando yelled for her when he got close enough for her to hear him. 

He sighed when she wouldn't stop or turn around and acknowledge his presence. So he kicked his horse so that it was moving faster and got in front of her and stopped. Making her rein her horse to a stop. 

"Cassidy." Orlando said again forcing her to look at him. 

He wanted to pull her to him when he saw how hard she was fighting the tears. 

"I am so sorry, love." Orlando started. 

CJ shrugged. "It's don't matter. I knew what I was doing from the beginning. Someone like you, would not want the added emotional burden of taking someone's virginity." 

Orlando thought a moment. "What do you mean 'someone like you'?" 

"I mean someone worldly. Someone who don't need a virginal, scared girl offering herself to you. I am sure you can get any girl in the world you wanted. Hell I am sure you have HAD any girl you wanted." She stopped and brushed the tears from her eyes. 

"I just should have listened to myself and kept my heart safe." She shrugged as she finished talking. 

Orlando moved his horse so that he was right next to her. He leaned over and grabbed her hand and put his other hand on her cheek. 

"Cassidy. I left this morning because, I wanted you to be sure. You really know nothing about me. Yes we have spent an incredible three weeks together, in a situation that would make mortal enemies want each other. It is the kind of thing that all cheesy romance novels are made from." 

CJ chuckled at that. He smiled, thankful for that at least. 

"And I didn't want you to do anything you would regret. Especially when we get back to the real world. Once we get home and we talk. I mean really talk then we can discuss our future. A future together. I just don't want you to go on thinking that I didn't want you this morning. I have wanted you since you fixed my face up three weeks ago." 

Orlando turned her so he could look in her eyes. Eyes that were wide with shock. 

"You did?" She asked amazed. 

He smiled. "Cassidy" He leaned forward and kissed her. It seemed like he hadn't touched or tasted her in years. He kissed her like he was a starving person. She kissed him back in the same way. 

"I love you Orlando." She said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. 

He didn't know what to say. Every fiber of his being was screaming to tell her the same thing. The big secret of who he was, was keeping those words locked up inside of him. He heard her sigh and he looked up at her. 

"You don't have to say anything Orlando. I just wanted you to know." She leaned in and kissed him and he put everything he was thinking and feeling into the kiss her returned. 

When they pulled back, the rest of the guys had caught up to them. 

"So guys we are almost home." CJ said with a smile and wink at Orlando. 

Orlando smiled and put his horse next to hers. He smiled at her and kicked his horse into a comfortable trot, with CJ following suit. AS soon as they got to the Carson place he was sitting her down and telling her the truth about himself. Come hell or high water she would know the truth. 

~~~~~ 

"God damn it." Orlando swore as he got into the shower. 

After another hour and a half on the trail they had finally arrived to their destination. As soon as she had dismounted, Cassidy had ran into the house to make much needed phone calls. He had wanted to talk to her as soon as they arrived there. 

He let the hot water wash away the days on the trail and the anxiety of the lie that he had been telling Cassidy. He instinctively knew that she would not take it well. She valued honesty above all else. He was being less than honest with her and he was scared that he was going to lose her forever because of it. 

He stepped out of the shower, dried off and put on the clothes that Mrs. Carson had provided him. He smiled as he remembered her reaction to the story as to why he was there. She was a sweet lady. 

He walked down the long mahogany staircase and found the back porch, where everyone was sitting drinking tea and chatting. Everyone except CJ. He spotted Mark and went up to him. 

"Where is Cassidy?" He asked low so that no one else could hear him. 

"She went to bed. She was awful tired and with everything going on in the last few months she hasn't been sleeping." Mark told him. 

"Damn." Orlando muttered under his breath. 

"Why?" Mark asked curious. 

Orlando looked up at Mark. "I need to talk to her." 

Mark nodded his head in understanding. "I think her bedroom is the first one on the left." 

Orlando smiled. "Thank you." 

"No problem. Just don't hurt her or you will be sorry." 

Orlando nodded his understanding and head up the stairs. He opened the door to her room and stopped dead in his tracks. She had fallen asleep on top of the covers. She was wearing a pair of cut of jean shorts that showed her long, tan, and tone legs and a tank top. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

He shook his head. He couldn't wake her up. If she was sleeping, that was the important thing. He sighed. He had some phone calls to make. People to let know that he was safe and sound. He walked slowly back down the stairs and headed into the study. 

Real life was about to converge on his happiness and he was not looking forward to it. 

~~~~ 

Orlando moved his head around to remove the knot in his neck. He had called everyone that needed calling. Making sure that Fiona kept his whereabouts as secret as possible. He had picked up the phone at least five time to call Kate and let her know he was ok. But he couldn't do it. Not with being in the same house as Cassidy. 

"Look. I am beat. I think I am going to go to bed." He stood up and shook everyone's hands. They had all convened in the living room and he was enjoying himself. 

"Night Orlando." Mrs. Carson said with a wink. Orlando laughed. The Carson's knew who he was and they were treating him like he was one of their own. 

Orlando walked up the stairs and stopped when he heard a small cry from CJ's bedroom. he opened the door and saw her sitting up. He took two long strides to reach the bed and put his arms around her. 

"What's wrong love?" He asked kissing the top of her head. 

She hiccupped and sighed. "I just had a nightmare. About my dad and brothers." She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

He gently rocked her as she calmed down. He kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed taking her with him. 

"Just go back to sleep love." He whispered kissing her softly on the lips. 

"Will you stay here with me?" She asked looking up at him. 

"Nothing could make me leave." He squeezed her and closed his eyes. 

Within minutes they both were sound asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 

Orlando rolled over and slowly opened his eyes to the sun shinning in on the bed. He looked around to find that Cassidy was gone. He sighed as he stretched. He had wanted to talk to her this morning. It seemed that everything was against him telling her who he was. 

He stood up and picked up his shoes. He had to find her. He had to talk to her before they got back to her ranch. 

~~~~~~~ 

Cassidy was singing under her breath and smiling as she was getting the horses into the horse trailer. Orlando had stayed with he all night after her nightmare, so she was a little more positive about their relationship. Still, he was really adamant about talking to her and that made her tad bit scared. 

She had a million things running around her mind that he would want to talk to her about. He was married. Engaged. Had a girlfriend. Hell, she even wondered if he was gay and now was confused. But, she shook that notion off as soon as it popped into her head. She really had no idea what he wanted to talk about, but she knew it was important to him, therefore it scared the piss out of her. 

So, she did what anyone would do. When she woke up she left without waking him up and avoided any early morning conversation. 

~~~~~~ 

Orlando looked at his watch. It was 1:30 PM and they were on their way to CJ's ranch. He shook his head in disbelief, because she had managed to avoid him all morning. Not that she was ignoring him, but he figured she knew he wanted to talk and was avoiding it. She had been so busy all morning that all she could do was smile or give him a quick kiss as she flew past him. 

Now they were heading home. To her home. And she still had no idea who he was. The ride was only about thirty minutes from the Carson place to hers. No where near enough time to tell her who he was and explain why he hadn't said anything from the beginning. 

~~~~~~ 

CJ jumped up in her Jeep and Orlando slid in next to her. She looked over at him and smiled. 

"You wanna drive?" She asked before she started the Jeep. 

"You don't want to?" He asked confused. 

She shrugged. "I am kinda tired. It would be nice just to sit back and relax for the next half hour." 

Orlando smiled and got out and walked around and got in as she slid over to the passenger seat. 

"Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek. 

He looked at her and smiled. "That is not the proper way to thank me." 

She raised an eyebrow and gasped as he pulled her in for a real kiss. When they parted she was breathless and flushed. HE really could kiss. Even with her limited experience she figured that out. 

"Your welcome." 

She let out a giggle and he laughed. He pulled her so that she was sitting next to him and he was holding her hand on her lap absently rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. 

They were following two pick up trucks that had CJ's help in them. Cassidy laid her head on his shoulder and within minutes was asleep. 

He looked down at her and sighed. Their conversation would have to wait until they got to her place. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. 

"Love you Cassidy." He said quietly as she snuggled closer to him. 

He slipped his arm around her and hugged her to him praying that everything would be alright. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"****. ****. ****." Orlando cursed softly as he stopped a few hundred yards from CJ's house. 

CJ heard the soft curses and sat up. "What's wrong?" She asked sleepily. 

She turned to look at him and frowned at the death grip he had on the wheel and the look of..well all she could call it was fear that was etched on his face. She followed his gaze out of the window and saw what he saw. 

Tons of cars and people hovering in the driveway of her house. Most of them had cameras. Some had notebooks. 

Both looked up when they heard the tell tale noise of a helicopter. 

"They weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." She said with some anger. 

Orlando looked at her knowing who she was talking about. But these people were not those people. These were reporters, and from the looks of it, every reporter from Colorado to England was there. 

CJ was starting to get very, very scared. Orlando was looking at her, like it was the last time he was going to see her. 

"Orlando what's wrong?" She asked again this time with a small shake in her voice. 

Orlando blinked and wrapped his hand behind her head and pulled her down to him. He kissed her like he would never be able to again, for it was in fact, probably the last time he would. 

"Cassidy. I love you. Whatever happens when we get up to your house, I love you. Everything that I have said or done or haven't said or done is because I love you." Orlando blinked as a tear slid down his face. 

"Your scarring me Orlando. What's going on?" CJ asked on the brink of tears herself. 

Orlando kissed her one more time. "Just remember. I love you." 

He grabbed her hand and moved the Jeep into the throngs of people that were awaiting the return of Orlando Bloom.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 

When the Jeep came to a stop Orlando released CJ's hand and smiled. He turned and opened the door and stepped out. The throngs of people seemed to swarm around him, leaving CJ clear to walk to the house. She turned to see Orlando talking and smiling and nodding is head. She was still bewildered as to why all these reporters where there. 

She hiked her bag on her shoulder and headed towards the house. She was stopped when someone called her name. 

"Miss James can we ask you some questions?" 

She looked over to see Orlando watching her. Their eyes held and he smiled. 

"Sure. Although I am not to sure why." She told them with a little laugh. 

~~~~~ 

Orlando didn't hear the last question because his attention was drawn to Cassidy and some reporter that had gone up to her. His time was up. As soon as that man started asking questions she was going to know the truth. 

He turned his attention to someone calling his name. He had never been more relieved in his life to see Fiona. 

"Could you all excuse me for a moment." He said politely as he took a few steps towards her. 

"Fi you have to help me." Orlando pleaded with tears coming to his eyes. 

Fiona looked at him in shock. Then noticed the bandages on his arm. 

"Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly. 

"No. It's Cassidy James. She doesn't know who I am." He said so that only she could hear. 

"What?" Fiona asked still confused. 

Orlando sighed. 

"To make a long story short. She had, actually has no clue who I am. I had ample opportunity to tell her but didn't." He stopped and took a ragged breath and ran his hand through his hair. "We..I.." 

Fiona closed her eyes and groaned. "Orlando you didn't? How could you? THIS is the place you are supposed to be filming your next movie. Cassidy James..." She shook her head in disbelief. "Of all the girls why her?" 

Orlando looked at her and smiled. "I fell in love with her." He shrugged and looked back over to where CJ was standing. "She didn't know who I was. She didn't fawn or fall all over me. I was just Orlando Bloom. Not Orlando 'Oh my god your Legolas' Bloom. I was just me and she loves me. At least for the next few minutes. When she figures out who I am it...it's all over." 

Fiona looked at Orlando. He was telling the truth. The look in his eyes while he was looking at CJ was proof enough. 

"Ok I will see if I can forestall anything. You just go back over there and make nice with the reporters." 

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are the best." 

She waved him off with a roll of her eyes and headed in CJ's direction. She stopped dead. She was too late. She walked up behind her and sighed as she heard the last part of the question. 

"You know Orlando Bloom. Actor. Even if you didn't know him from his movies, you should know him because he is the star of the movie that they are filming here on your ranch." 

CJ's mouth dropped open. She blinked. She shook her head. She closed her mouth again. 

"There must be some mistake. Orlando Bloom is a..." She trailed off when she realized that he had never told her what he did for a living. She looked over to where he was still surrounded by people. 

"Excuse me Miss James." 

She turned to see who was talking to her. She looked at her and smiled. 

"Just a second." She turned back around and looked at the reporter that was looking at her waiting. "What movies has he been in?" 

"Well, there was Pirates of the Caribbean last summer. Then, of course there was the Lord of the Rings trilogy." 

She paled at that. Lord of the Rings. "Who.....was he in that?" 

"Legolas Greenleaf. Prince of Mirkwood." 

If that lady hadn't been standing behind her she might have fallen to the ground. This couldn't be right. If Orlando had been who they are saying he is, he would have something to her. 

She closed her eyes as embarassment came over her. The memories of reading the book, her tattoos. Telling him all about how much she loved Legolas in the books. 

She turned and looked at Orlando who was now looking at her over the crowd. His eyes said it all. He was sorry that he lied to her. Sorry she had to find out this way, but it was the truth. She shook her head at him. 

He took a step forward when he saw her mouth the word no, but she turned and ran in the house. 

"CJ what in the hell?" 

CJ didn't even stop when Loriann yelled for her. She made her way to the living room. 

"Where did I put it?" She asked out loud and jumped when Loriann answered. 

"Put what CJ? What is going on?" 

CJ turned to look at her. 

"Where is that DVD set of Lord of the Rings that you got me for Christmas? I need to see it." 

Loriann's eyes widened in shock. 

"Well, actually I set up your player and stuff so that I could watch it while I was waiting for you to come back. Lord of the Rings is in. Why?" 

CJ was shaking. "Play it." 

"Why?" Loriann asked. 

CJ looked at her with fire in her eyes. "Just play the god damned thing." 

Loriann shut her mouth and did as asked. The main menu showed up. 

"Cast. Go to cast." 

Loriann again did so without asking any questions. CJ sat down on the coffee table and read the names. She looked at Loriann and back at the screen. 

"That son of a *****." CJ said shaking her head. 

Before Loriann could say anything, CJ had ejected the movie, grabbed the case and stormed back to the kitchen. 

Loriann grabbed her arm just before she got out of the door. 

"Can you explain to me what in the hell is going on CJ?" 

Cassidy was so hurt. So pissed that she couldn't even take a normal breath. 

"Orlando Bloom is what is going on." CJ said with venom. 

Loriann raised an eyebrow. 

"Orlando Bloom?" 

"The man that has been on the drive with us for the last three weeks. Orlando Bloom. That is why all the reporters are here. That is why I think I might have to kill someone." 

Before Loriann could reply, even to recover from the shock, CJ was out the door. 

~~~~~~ 

CJ took as many calming breaths as she could as she made her way through the crowd. With each venom filled excuse me, the crowd parted until there was a path. With just her and Orlando. And one reporter that had his back to her. 

The reporter talking to Orlando didn't realize that he had lost his audience until he heard the voice behind him. 

"You. Are. A. Bastard." CJ said with a deathly calm. 

Orlando blinked. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her till she forgave him, or at least forgot what he had done. 

"Cassidy I.." He never got to finish what he was going to say. CJ laid a right hook on him so hard that he fell onto his ass. 

"Come near me again, and there is more where that came from." She smiled at him and threw the movie at him. "Go to hell Orlando Bloom." 

Orlando was oblivious to the flashing of cameras or the furious writing in notebooks. All he wanted to do was run after her. He slowly stood up and looked around him. He rubbed his jaw. 

"She had two brothers. She learned to defend herself. You should feel lucky that was all she did to you." Tim said as he spit on the ground at Orlando's feet and turned to the barn. 

Orlando closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at all the reporters and smiled. 

"I don't suppose I could appeal to your sense of humanity and persuade you to leave Cassidy out of this story? She has been through so much in the last six months. She don't need this too." 

He looked every reporter in the eye. He knew they couldn't let this go. 

He shook his head in disbelief not having any clue what to do, when he turned and heard his name being called. 

"Orli!!" 

"Kate." 

She ran up and gave him a kiss full on the lips and Orlando realized that he had what he needed. He was already up **** creek so what was one more sin, if it saved the woman he loved from any more humiliation? 

With that thought in mind, he pulled Kate into a longer kiss than normal and was aware of the gasp that came from Kate herself. It wasn't fair to her, but they would talk later. 

"God I missed you Katie." Orlando said kissing her one more time. 

He looked at the reporters. "I think you have that story you want now." 

All the people knew what he was doing. Trading one story for another. There was so much speculation about Kate Bosworth and his relationship that he knew they would eat this up. 

"So Mr. Bloom. How long has this been going on?" One reporter asked with a wink. 

Orlando looked down at Kate who was wide eyed in shock. She had wanted Orlando to come out publicly about them, but she didn't think he was as serious in the relationship as she was. 

"I'm not sure. I am a guy after all. How long, love?" 

Kate opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She gathered her wits together and smiled at the reporters. 

"I am not to sure either. But, we figured it was high time to let everyone stop second guessing us." Kate said while kissing Orlando on the cheek. 

The reporters asked a few more questions which Kate fielded as Orlando scanned the crowd. His eyes rested on the screen door of the house. Cassidy was standing watching and hearing the whole thing. He could see the tears falling down her cheeks. 

He blinked back tears of his own as he saw a girl pull her away from the door. His only hope was that, while he was filming he could work on fixing things with Cassidy. He loved her to much to give up without a fight.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21 

Loriann just sat down at the table with a can of Pepsi and waited. CJ was in the midst of a tirade yelling things Loriann didn't understand. 

"Yea right. Like the bastard wanted me. He was just worried about his precious career." CJ yelled as another plate was lost to the wall and her fury. 

After another few plates and colorful metefors that ranged from ass to ****head and everything in between she plopped down on a chair in front of Loriann and let the tears fall. 

Loriann grabbed her hand. 

"Sweetie can you explain to me what in the hell your talking about? You have spent the last half hour spewing venom about Orlando and I can only guess why. And for you information if my guess is correct you have more explaining to do than I thought." 

CJ took a deep breath and stole a swig out of Loriann's pop can. 

"Lori. I am such a fool. I am total dumbass." She shook her head and let the tears fall again. 

Loriann took her hand. "What happened? And start at the beginning." 

CJ looked up at her and gave a wistful smile. She began her story right where it started with a small silver car blowing a tire. 

~~~~~ 

"So let me get this straight. You had Orlando Bloom all to yourself for three weeks and you didn't try to ravish him?!?!?!" Loriann asked in wide eyed excitement. 

CJ rolled her eyes. "OK stop with the ravishment. Haven't you heard a thing past Orlando Bloom..Cabin...and Alone?" 

Loriann laughed. "Well, no. Sorry. My mind stopped there." 

CJ laughed. Loriann would always be Loriann. 

"OK. Focus here. I didn't know who he was. He never told me. I almost slept with him. He stopped because I was a virgin." CJ said quietly. 

Loriann let her words sink in. "Whoa. Ok. I did miss something." 

"I fell in love with him Annie. I fell in love." Tears started falling again. This time Loriann was quick. 

"I am so sorry honey. I didn't realize that it was that serious. How...why..I really don't know what to ask." She finished with a small laugh. 

CJ sighed. "It's my own fault. The whole time my instincts were telling me that he was dangerous. That I would be hurt. But my heart was calling me a dumbass for ignoring what was right in front of me. Guess I should have stuck with being a dumbass." 

CJ laid her head on the table and let the tears fall again. She really was stupid she thought. 

"I just can't believe he let me spew about my love of the elf Legolas, how he could see my tattoo.." 

"YOUR TATTOO?!?!?!" Loriann yelled so loud that CJ picked her head up. "He saw your One Ring tattoo?" She asked a little quieter this time. 

"What part of I ALMOST SLEPT WITH HIM did you not comprehend, Loriann?" CJ asked. 

Loriann shrugged. "Well your idea of almost slept with and mine differ. Or at least I though they did." 

"Yesterday morning, I offered myself willing to him. But when he realized I was a virgin he kissed me, got up, dressed and left the cabin. Now I know why." 

Loriann was sure she was missing something. "OK what things did he do that made you think that he loved you?" 

She shrugged. "Some of the things he said. They way he looked at me. The way he touched me. He brushed my hair. He sat with me and talked all the while brushing my hair." 

Loriann smiled. That would be something big for her. 

"He said he loved me. Even when we pulled up to the house he was telling me to remember he loved me. If he loved me he should have told me who he was." CJ said crying again. 

Loriann knew that when CJ gave her heart it would be big and that whoever got it would have to treat it like diamonds. Seems like Orlando Bloom needs talking too. 

~~~~~~ 

"Orli. Now that we are safe here in the hotel, do you mind telling me what the hell that was all about back at the ranch?" Kate asked with her hands on her hips. 

Orlando looked up from the couch at her. Kate was someone, if given the chance he could have had a relationship with. 

"Kate," he sighed as he tried to figure out a way to explain his actions without hurting her. He had hurt enough girls he care about for one day, "sit down." He patted the couch next to him. 

She sat down. She knew what was coming. He used her as a convenience this afternoon. Someone to take the heat off of something or someone else. She wasn't to sure yet. She was more than willing to move forward with their relationship, but he wasn't and she knew this. 

"Orlando just tell me why you felt the need to get the press off of whatever they were on before I showed up. " Kate said grabbing his hand. 

Orlando smiled. Kate did know him really well. 

"Cassidy James." 

Kate looked confused. "The girl that owns the ranch?" 

Orlando nodded. "I spent three weeks with her." He looked at Kate directly. "I love her." He shrugged. He wasn't sure when it happened. He knew he was attracted to her the second he laid eyes on her. The more he learned the more and harder he fell. 

"Really?" Kate said quietly. "Well that's great. Just..wonderful." She stood up and turned her back to him so he wouldn't see the tears that welled up in her eyes. 

"Let me tell you everything so you understand. She didn't know who I was. She had no idea what so ever." 

Kate turned to look at him and smirked. 

"I know. I know. But it's the truth and it was the first thing that loved about her. I could be me. The me from before Lord of the Rings." 

Kate was intrigued now. As much as she wanted to be with Orlando, his happiness was most important. "Ok I'm hooked. Tell me about her. Someone who don't know you AND who doesn't fall at your feet first off, must be someone special." 

Orlando smiled. He knew Kate would understand. Now if Cassidy could his life would be perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22 

Loriann just sat there while CJ cried. Nothing she said seemed to help, so she just rubbed her back and let her cry it out. 

"CJ, sweetie. It's almost one in the morning. Why don't you head up and take a hot bath and hop into bed. I will make you some tea and then you can sleep. I will stay with you if you want me too." 

CJ sat up and swiped her hands across her eyes. She gave Loriann a weak smile and stood up. 

"Sounds like a grand idea. But we can skip the tea. I think I would like to head right to the good stuff. A bottle of Jack Daniel's will suit me just fine." 

Loriann laughed. "Ok sure, Miss Non Drinker." 

CJ shrugged. "I figure if there was a good time to start it would be now." She smiled and headed up the stairs. 

Loriann sighed. She had no idea what she could do to make things better for CJ. 

~~~~~ 

Orlando was sitting looking out the window of his hotel room. After Kate left, with instructions to get some sleep, he showered and changed into some track pants and a T-shirt. He pulled his leg up and hugged his knee. He laid his cheek against it and let the tears that had been threatening since returning to Cassidy's ranch fall. 

He was at a loss as how to fix this. He sniffed and wiped the tears off of his face. He sighed and stood up to get something out of the mini bar. He almost dropped the little bottle of Wild Turkey when his cell phone rang. 

He hated the damn thing but his mum, Fiona and sister ganged up on him and made him get one. 

"Bloom here." 

"Orlando. Dude. It's me Viggo. I just saw the news. Is there something that I missed? Last I knew, Kate was just glorified pillow partner." 

Orlando chuckled at Viggo's choice of words. Then he sighed. 

"Vig, It's a long story." 

"Well, seeing as that I am in LA, I am an hour behind. I have time." Viggo said wanting to get Orlando to talk. He had seen the new reports. Seen pictures. There was more to this than Orlando declaring his indexing love for Kate. Orlando was different. He could see it in his eyes. 

"Viggo..." 

"Orlando. I know you. I saw pictures. You are not yourself." 

Orlando sighed again. Maybe if anyone could help him with Cassidy it could be Viggo. 

"Ok. Vig, what you saw today is what I wanted people to see. I needed to protect someone." Orlando said quietly. 

"I think you had better start at the beginning." Viggo said with chuckle. 

Orlando took his bottle of Wild Turkey and laid down on the bed and started at the beginning. Starting with his tire being blown out. 

~~~~~~ 

"So she decked me. Laid me flat on my ass and I decided to let the world believe that Kate and I are together." Orlando finished and he swallowed his last drop. 

There was few seconds of silence. "Ok. Forgetting for a moment, that you had AMPLE opportunity to let her know who you were, you do know that in letting the world know about Kate, you let Cassidy know about her as well." 

Orlando sat up. "Yea I know. She was standing in her door watching me lip lock with Kate and tell everyone how in love we were. I wanted to run into that house and take Cassidy as far from there as I could." 

Viggo knew that Orlando was serious. 

"Do you have any ideas Vig? How can I get Cassidy to believe in me again? How can I get her to love me again?" Orlando asked with tears in his eyes. 

"Orli, I don't know. The one thing you have on your side is that your filming on her ranch. You will be there. She won't be able to escape you. Use it to you advantage. Make her see you. Make her feel you. Everywhere." Viggo said passionately. 

Orlando for the first time since returning, had hope. "Thank you, Vig." 

"No problem. Just keep me posted." 

"Will do." 

Orlando hung up the phone and smiled. Yes. He just might be able to get her back.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23   
ONE WEEK LATER 

"I can't stay here, Annie. Not with Bloom traipsing in and out of my house." She shook her head. The director decided to start filming the scenes in the house earlier than originally planned. Cassidy was beside herself. 

Even though, the cabin that they were filming at was a good ten miles from the house he always seemed to be around. He was always near. If not in physical presence, in her mind. She hated it. She hated him. 

"Well what can you do about it? They have already changed everything around except your bedroom so that they could film." 

Loriann had never seen this much excitement. Just the under currents between Orlando and CJ were enough to make a movie. She still hadn't had time to talk to the man. Whenever he was around, he would just give CJ a look and head about his business. But, Loriann knew, those looks were filled with what he was feeling. 

Unfortunately, the looks were lost on CJ at the moment. She was to hurt and angry to even look at him. 

"I think I am going to leave. Take a vacation." CJ said sitting down taking a drink of her iced tea. 

"Can you afford that right now?" Loriann asked knowing how bad off the ranch had been. 

"I could really care less right now. Besides, we got the first payment from the film company and it covered our losses so we are broke even at the moment. I can use my charge card again." CJ told her. 

Loriann shook her head. CJ had never been one to run away from her problems before, so this worried her. 

"Sweetie, I know I am going to play devils advocate here, but maybe you should talk to him." 

CJ glared at her. "Like hell I will." 

"Excuse me.." 

CJ whirled around to se Orlando standing in her doorway. The one place that he hadn't tread yet. The one place that hadn't been tainted. 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" CJ asked. Eyes cold. 

Orlando just looked at her. She was wearing a pair of denim capri's and a tank top that said hottie across the front. Her hair, the hair that he had dreamed about every night for a week, was piled into a ponytail on top of her head. She had never looked more sexy to him. 

"I was told to look at the house. Get a feel for the lay of it before they start filming." He replied quietly, not taking his eyes off of her. 

Loriann smiled and looked from Orlando to CJ. If anyone had it bad, it was Orlando. 

"Mr. Bloom. Please come in." Loriann said smiling at Orlando. 

CJ glared at Loriann, spun around and headed to her room. If the ass HAD to be in her house, she didn't have to be around to see him. 

Both Orlando and Loriann cringed as the door to CJ's room slammed, causing the house to shake. 

"She's pissed." Loriann said trying not to laugh. 

Orlando let the breath he had been holding in, out and turned to look at the girl that let him in. 

"I know. And she has every right to be." Orlando said, giving Loriann a small, defeated smile. 

Loriann suddenly felt sorry for the man. Once CJ was mad or hurt it was like pulling teeth to get her to forgive you. 

"I'm CJ's best friend.." 

"Loriann." Orlando finished holding out his hand for her to shake. "She told me all about you." 

"Likewise." Loriann said with a grin. 

"I think I got the better end of the deal. She had nothing but good things to say about you. I can only imagine what she has said about me." Orlando said sitting down, suddenly feeling very tired. 

Loriann sat down across from him. "Would you like something to drink?" 

Orlando nodded his head. Loriann handed him a glass of tea. 

"Now, Mr. Bloom. I love CJ. We have been friends since 2nd grade. I hate to see her hurting. But, I also know that there are two sides to a story, so before I kick your ass, I would like to hear yours." 

Orlando stopped in mid swallow and looked at the little blond in front of him. If there was one thing about ranch girls, they came small and feisty. He had no doubt that Loriann could, and would, kick his ass given the opportunity. 

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "I don't think my side is going to be much different from what Cassidy told you." 

Loriann raised an eyebrow. "Let me be the judge of that." 

Orlando smiled and sighed again. "Ok." 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

CJ was packing. She could not stay there. Not with him around. The movie was going to take another three months to film. She couldn't stay around that long. Her heart wouldn't take it. The first thing she would do would go into Boulder and stay there for a couple days and then decide where to go from there. 

After packing a duffel bag of necessities, she grabbed her CD's, he purse and truck keys. Luckily there were back stairs, so she could leave by those and not have to see him. 

~~~~~~ 

"You have to believe me. I love her. Love her with everything that I am. I really don't deserve a second chance with her, I know that. But, I love her to much to not have her in my life." Orlando said fighting the tears that welled up. 

"I have no doubt that you do love her. And that I am happy for. That you really screwed this up, I have no doubt either." Loriann said with smile. 

Orlando chuckled. "I am aware." 

"Now we have to figure out what we are going to do about it." Loriann said biting her lip, thinking. 

Orlando smiled. "We?" 

Loriann laughed. "Yes we. As in you and I. CJ might be able to remain pig headed and obstinate against one of us, but if we were to gang up on her, she will crumble. She loves you too. I know it. I can tell. When she watches you." 

Orlando's mouth dropped open in shock. 

"Yes, Mr. Bloom. You are not the only to send heated looks. She has sent her share of them your direction when she knew you were occupied. She's in love with you. She's just hurt and confused." 

Orlando smiled. He had all about given up hope in the last week of Cassidy ever being his. He had done what Viggo told him and it didn't seem to work. But with, Loriann on his side, his chances just went up. 

"So what do you suggest we do first?" Orlando asked, more than willing to leave his life in the hands of someone who knew Cassidy better than him. 

They both looked up when they heard the hum of an engine. Loriann stood up and walked to the door. She sighed. She should have known CJ would do something like this. Shaking her head she turned back to Orlando. 

"Well, the first thing we have to do, is find out where CJ has run off too." Loriann said smiling. 

Orlando jumped up and looked out the door to see the taillights disappear. 

"She ran?" 

Loriann nodded. 

"I am sure she isn't going far. At least for now. She will call me. Then we can make a plan. Until then, you had better concentrate on work. You have a house to tour." 

Orlando smiled and felt a little better. 

"Thank you Loriann." He leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

She blushed and waved him off. "Just get. I got stuff to do and a runaway girl to find." 

AS Orlando went op the stairs, Loriann called him. 

"Orlando!" 

He stopped and turned. 

"CJ's room is the second door on the right." She said giving him a wink. 

In return he flashed one of those million watt smiles that caused girls everywhere to swoon. He turned and finished going up the stairs. 

Loriann fanned herself. "Well, no wonder CJ fell in love with him. WHEW"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: [Dumb Girls~Lucy Woodward](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zqabyv6INwQ&feature=share&list=RDZqabyv6INwQ)

CHAPTER 24 

CJ was paying no attention to her speed. Didn't really matter on the back roads of her ranch. The only thing that mattered was getting away from him and her stupidity. 

_He broke my heart today_  
I don't know what to say   
I can't feel a thing at all   
I did not see it comin'   
Now you just a man that got away   
I look at the ground   
And give the sky the middle finger   
Something inside said   
"Here's a day you should remember   
So mark it on a wall 

Now that she was alone she let the tears fall. You would have thought that after three weeks of crying into her pillow she would be done. But she wasn't. 

She sighed and looked at her watch. She would get a few hours away and call Loriann and let her know that she was ok. She was going to take the time to think and decide the best way to deal with things. 

She opened her window and let the breeze dry her tears. She had always believed she wasn't like other girls. Other girls who let their hormones get the better of them. She'd always prided herself in being smarter than that. Her father and brothers had taught her to listen to her heart AND her head and that sometimes her head might just be the smarter one. 

_I never believed it could happen to me_  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls   
Taking themselves too seriously   
I was so damn smart   
I was the one girl   
Who never believed it could happen to me   
Something like this only happens to somebody else 

She had seen what happened to girls who listen to nothing but their hearts. They were left hurting and wounded. Now she could count herself amongst the dumb ones that didn't listen to that voice of reason that said "something is not right about him." 

She screamed in frustration, because even as she was berating herself for being a fool, she kept thinking about the last few weeks. His voice. His touch. They way he looked at her. The way he told her that he loved her. She may hate him, but even worse, she loved him. She loved everything about him. 

_I miss you so much_  
Can't stand it   
You bring out the blonde in me   
'Cause I'm still hanging on   
Even though you done me wrong   
And I got the heart to forgive this   
But I'd never let you know   
What kind of girl would put herself   
In that position? yeah   
To think that I could ever fight the system   
And I got fooled again 

She need time and she needed space. She had to be away from where everything and everyone reminded her of Orlando. Being in that house, especially with them filming was doing nothing for her sanity. 

She laughed again. She shook her head. "Well, dad. When I screw up, I screw up big time." She said out loud looking at a picture she had tapped to the visor in her truck. 

_I never believed it could happen to me_  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls   
Taking them to seriously 

_I was so damn smart_  
I was the one girl   
Who never believed it could happen to me   
Something like this only happens to somebody else 

It's not that he was the first guy to show an interest in her, he was the first one that she was attracted to. They had plenty of guys work for them over the years and she never, ever let her guard down. She was strong. Her dad and brothers were always so proud of that fact. 

So how does she act as soon as her family wasn't around? 

"I am a freakin idiot!!" She yelled to no one in particular. 

_I thought, I was strong (I thought I was strong)_  
But I was just dreamin'   
I can't believe it (I can't believe it)   
That nothing was wrong (nothing was wrong)   
I thought I knew what was goin' on   
But love was deceiving me (love was deceiving me)   
Now I'm just a dumb girl   
yeah   
A dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl   
That's what I am   
yeah, yeah 

_I can't believe it happened to me_  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls   
Taking themselves too seriously   
I was so damn smart, yeah   
I was the one girl   
Who never believed it could happens to somebody else. 

So here she was, with a full tank of gas and no clue to where she was heading. Running away. For the first time in her life she was running away from something she couldn't handle. And that was the main reason she hated Orlando Bloom. 

He was the one thing she couldn't fight. He was the one thing that could make her give up the things that her dad and brothers were always so proud of her for. He could make her lose herself and there was no way in hell she was going to let him do that. No way in hell.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25 

Orlando got done filming around 10 PM and jumped in the Jeep that they had rented and headed back to the house. Loriann said she would call CJ as soon as he got done for the night. Since they were going to start filming in the house in the morning, Loriann also suggested that maybe he could just stay in the house. 

This idea appealed to him greatly and he had his stuffed moved into Cassidy's room. He had laid down for a quick nap earlier in the day and fell asleep on her bed. It smelled just like her. He hadn't slept that good in weeks. Not since they had returned. 

He put the Jeep in park and ran to the house. Loriann was sitting at the table calm as a cucumber drinking a glass of ice tea and flipping through a magazine. 

"Have you called her yet?" He asked impatient. 

Loriann smiled. "Easy lover boy. I told you I would wait till you got back here and I did. Do you want to take a shower or anything first?" 

Orlando shook his head. "No. Please. I just want to know that she is alright." 

Loriann stood up and went to the phone an dialed CJ's cell number. Orlando was watching, holding his breath. 

"CJ? Where in the hell are you?" Loriann asked a tad bit angry. 

Orlando took a step closer. 

"I understand that but..." Loriann rolled her eyes. CJ was on the war path. 

"CASSIDY JAMES...thank you. Now if I may say a few things." Loriann paused to catch her breath. 

"You have never run from anything in your life. So why start now?" 

Loriann was nodding her head as CJ answered. Orlando was getting impatient. 

"So then, how long are you going to be gone?" 

"Really? You want me to call when filming is done and Orlando has vacated the premises?" 

Orlando sunk into the nearest chair. Filming still had another month to go at least. That was unacceptable. He had to find her and now. He grabbed a notebook and wrote on it. 

'WHERE IS SHE?' He held it up so that Loriann could read it. Loriann nodded. 

"Well, where are you now?" 

"A hotel in Boulder. How long you planning on staying there?" 

Loriann was nodding her head again. 

"Ok sweetie. I got it. Please call me when you get to your next stop. Love you CJ. Bye." 

Loriann hung up the phone and sat back down. Orlando was looking at her. 

"Well..." 

"Well..it seems that she is taking the vacation she has always wanted to." 

Orlando scowled. Then his eyes lit up. "Disney World. She is driving to Florida. All by herself?" 

Loriann nodded. "I don't know if she has figured that maybe running away to ORLANDO, Florida is not going to exactly help..." 

At that Orlando laughed. 

"She is planning on taking a week to get there. So that would put her there around Monday or Tuesday." 

Orlando nodded. "Then I have a week to get some work done here and then, as soon as you find out where she is staying I am out of here. I am not going to lose her." 

Loriann smiled. "I don't think you will. She loves you." 

"I wish I was so sure." 

Loriann winked. "Trust me. That girl would not have run unless it was because she loved you. If she didn't she would have been able to fight you and won. She can't fight you. She loves you." 

Orlando smiled and gave laid a friendly, platonic kiss on Loriann's lips. "You know. I have a friend that would be perfect for you. Maybe I will invite him to visit me this week." 

Orlando stood up and headed towards the stares. 

"Anyone I know?" 

Orlando shrugged. "Don't know. Do you know Elijah Wood?" And he turned and ran up the stairs with Loriann gapping after him.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26   
ONE WEEK LATER 

CJ rolled over and stretched. She sat up and smiled. As childish as it was she had gotten a room right in the Disney Resort and she had a lunch date with Mickey Mouse. The people at the desk seemed rather amused that this young girl, with no family wanted a room. But she was lucky in that it was a slow time of year and someone had cancelled the night before. Usually one did not just go to a Disney Resort on the day they arrive and get a room. 

CJ took this as a good sign. She looked at her watch. It was still set to Colorado time. She might wake her up but she promised to call Loriann as soon as she got in. 

She was about to hang up after the fifth ring when she heard someone pick it up. 

~~~~ 

Orlando wasn't hearing things. The bloody phone was ringing in Cassidy's room and no one in the house was answering it. 

"Bloody hell...Hello? James residence." 

He sat up at the gasp of shock coming from the other end of the phone. 

"What the hell are you doing in my house at five o'clock in the morning?" 

Orlando was too stunned to answer. 

"Hell...are you going to answer me Orlando or do I have to hang up and call back?" 

"Cassidy..." 

"Bravo. The Englishman can be taught. Is Loriann around? She is probably in my room asleep and dead to the world." 

Orlando smiled. 

"I'm not sure what room Lori is in. I seen her go into the one at the end of the hall last night. Something about loving how they decorated for the movie." 

~~~~~ 

CJ sighed. Then she scowled. How would he know where Loriann was sleeping? And why wasn't he in a hotel or something? 

"How do you know where Loriann is or isn't?" She asked with thinly veiled anger. 

"Calm down. I haven't seduced her if that is what your thinking." 

"Well it's good to know you have your limits." CJ clamped her mouth shut. She didn't mean to say that. 

~~~~~ 

Orlando closed his eyes and sat up on the edge of CJ's bed. 

"Cassidy James. I ..." He stopped not knowing what to say. 

"Whatever Orlando. Just tell Loriann that I am ok." 

Orlando sighed. "Do you want to leave a number and where you are at so she can call you?" He asked. Praying that she wasn't thinking about what the consequences of letting him write this information down. 

"I better, or she will have my hide." 

She gave the name and number of the hotel and her room number. "Tell her to call me later. I am going out for lunch and a tour of Disney World." 

Orlando smiled at how her voice took on a wonderment when she told him that. 

"Have a good time, love." He said without thinking. He cringed when he heard her gasp. 

"I will thank you. By the way. Why are you at my house?" 

Orlando grinned. 

"I am camping out in your room. Goodbye Cassidy." He hung up the phone before she could answer him. 

He had another hour before he had to be awake, but talking to Cassidy woke him right up. He decided to go for a run. 

~~~ 

CJ looked at the phone in her hand. "Did he just say that he was sleeping in my bedroom?" She asked herself in amazement. Then she felt herself smiling at the thought of him. On her bed. She stood up abruptly and put the phone back on the hook. She would not let her mind dwell any further than that. The purpose of this trip was to forget about him. 

She wasn't too sure how she was going to do that. Being in Orlando, Florida and having the added vision of him sleeping in her room.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27 

Orlando came in from his ran and grabbed some juice out of the fridge. He turned to see Loriann sitting at the table. 

"Lori, Cassidy called earlier." He said between swallows. 

Loriann raised an eyebrow. "And?" 

"And I know where she is staying." Orlando said winking. 

"How was she?" She asked concerned. 

"Well, she was pissed that I answered the phone, wondered if I had seduced you and was shocked that I was sleeping in her room." He told her rinsing out his glass and taking a seat across from her. 

Loriann laughed. "Oh my god. What did she say to the part about you sleeping in her room?" 

He shrugged. "No idea. I hung up before she could answer me." 

Loriann smiled and clapped. "Classic. That should keep her imagination going for a good long while. Hell, it will keep my imagination going a good long while." She said winking. 

Orlando laughed. He never had met anyone like Loriann. Cassidy was lucky to have her and he felt blessed knowing her. 

"Ok. I have to make a couple phone calls. If everything goes as planned, I hope to be seeing Cassidy by this time tomorrow." 

Loriann smiled as she pictured the reaction on CJ's face when she saw Orlando. 

"Just make sure you are prepared for a very upset CJ." 

Orlando smiled. "An angry Cassidy is better than no Cassidy at all. At least she will be talking to me then." 

Loriann nodded. "Well, go make those calls. I am sure you have work to do today." 

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You are something else." 

Loriann blushed all the way to her toes. 

~~~~~ 

Orlando had one more phone call to make then he could take his shower. 

"Hello?" 

"Lij, hey." 

"Orlando. What's up? Got things worked out between you and Cassidy?" 

Orlando smiled. "No. But I'm working on it. Listen think you could be here tomorrow morning?" 

"Sure why?" Orlando could hear the confusion in Elijah's voice. 

"I have someone that I want you to meet." 

He heard Elijah laugh. 

"I can have my very own cowgirl now too?" Elijah asked teasing. 

"Hey, Cassidy and her friend Loriann, the one I want you to meet, are different than any girls...any women that we have ever known. Trust me. I wouldn't be risking my job to chase after her if I didn't think she was special. And Loriann is just as special, but in different way." 

"Ok. I will come. But why would you be risking your job?" 

"Because as soon as you get here I am flying to Florida to win back Cassidy. I figured that would give you ample time to get to know Loriann before we get back. You get a whole ranch house to yourself. If I am not here...there is nothing for them to film in the house." 

Elijah laughed again. "Ok. I will get the next flight out of here. Give me the directions." 

After a few minutes nailing down details Orlando hung up and smiled. If anything he would make sure Loriann was happy. He just knew Elijah and Loriann would be perfect for each other. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the shower. The next hurdle was telling the director that he had to take some time off.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28 

Loriann heard someone knocking on the door, pounding on it really. She grumbled while she threw on her pink furry slippers. She hoped it was no one important for she was wearing red sweat pants, a yellow tank top and her pink slippers. She looked a fright. 

She made her way down the stairs. She heard the pounding again. "ALRIGHT..I'm coming. Get your underwear out of wad." 

She opened the door and her eyes collided with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

"I am going to kill Orlando." She said to the person on the doorstep. 

He laughed. "I take it you didn't know I was coming?" 

All Loriann could do was shake her head. She couldn't take her eyes off of him if she was paid a million bucks. 

"You must be Loriann." He said extending his hand. 

Loriann swallowed and reached for it. 

"I'm Elijah..." 

"Wood. I know." 

Elijah smiled and she thought she would faint. 

~~~~~ 

Elijah didn't really expect his heart to speed up when she opened the door. He trusted Orlando's judgement but he never put much stock in 'love at first sight' and all that crap. Now he might have to reconsider that stand. 

When Loriann opened the door his breath left him. Her hair was messy from being in bed. Her voice had the just got up sound about it and it was very sexy. Even her mismatched clothes held an appeal. But what he noticed the most, was her eyes. They were a green he was sure was not found anywhere else in nature. 

"Well that's good then. Introductions are over. Is it ok if I come in?" He asked quietly, not wanting to embarrass her anymore than he was sure she was already. 

She jumped back and let him. 

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. Yea. Come in. I will go get Orlando up. He has a flight to catch in a few anyway." 

Elijah followed her into the house and set his bag by the door. He swallowed and closed his eyes. It smelled like a home. Someone had baked bread recently. His stomach rumbled and Loriann looked at him. He blushed and smiled at her. 

"Guess I'm kinda hungry." 

~~~~ 

Loriann laughed. "Me too. After I get your no good friend up and give him hell for not warning me we would be having guests, and I change, I can make you an old fashioned ranch breakfast." 

He smiled at her. "Really?" 

"Yes really. In the last week I have learned that you Hollywood types, have no idea or have forgotten what a real home cooked meal is. Orlando needs a little meat on his bones and you.." She reached over and touched his chest and arms, then pulled her hand away, "are perfectly fine." 

She turned and ran up the stairs with Elijah's low chuckle haunting her way up the stairs. She stopped at CJ's bedroom door and willed her heart to slow down. Elijah Wood was all man. From his smile to his well toned muscles. 

"Orlando is a dead man."


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29 

Orlando was just coming awake when there was a pounding on his door. 

"Bloom you had better get your sorry ass up." 

He smiled when he heard Loriann's angry whisper though the door. 'Lij must be here,' he thought to himself. He put his feet on the floor and the picked them back up. 

"Damn floor." It was always cold in the morning. 

He opened the door and Loriann pushed him in and slammed it behind her. 

"I thought you were kidding about Elijah coming here!" She said pacing the floor at the end of CJ's bed. 

Orlando laughed. 

"Do you want me to deck you? I can set you on your ass so fast you will have no idea what happened. This is not funny." 

Orlando tried to get under control. 

"Do you mind if I get dressed? I kinda need to put some pants on." 

Loriann took notice then, that Orlando was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. With little skulls and crossbones. She smiled as she looked at his bare chest. Ok maybe he didn't need that much help in the body department. 

"By all means. Get dressed." She sat down on a chair and crossed her arms in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and challenged him. She figured he would never change in front of her. 

~~~ 

Orlando really wanted to laugh. She was trying to get him back for springing Elijah on her. She really thought he wouldn't strip and change in front of her. 

"I don't think Cassidy will like that you seen my goods before she does?" 

Loriann shrugged. 

They continued to stare at each other and Orlando realized that she wasn't going to budge on this. He sighed. He could do this. Even though he might talk a good game, the number of women that have seen him in all his glory was really limited. 'You can do this Bloom,' he told himself. 

It was a battle of wills now. He would not let Loriann intimidate him. He walked over to his bag on the floor and grabbed the clothes he had planned on wearing to travel in and dropped his boxers right there in front of Loriann. 

He was smart enough to turn his back to her. He did have some decency. He almost laughed when he heard her gasp. He finished getting dressed and turned back to her. She was sitting there cool as a cucumber and smiling. 

"Nice ass Bloom. No wonder the girls are ga ga over you. Any chance that we get to see that on the big screen? Because I would be willing to pay to see a bigger version." 

Orlando's eyes widened in shock and he blushed. 'Damn.', he thought to himself. She got me. 

"Now if you feel all comfortable, can we finish discussing Elijah and why he is here?" Loriann asked raising an eyebrow. 

Orlando shook his head and laughed. "You are the best." He threw his arm around her shoulders ad headed out the door. 

She smiled at him and followed him out the door. "Yea whatever. I see that you are going to avoid answering any questions. Let me go change. You go down and say hi to your friend. I will be down to make you guys some breakfast in a second." 

Orlando winked and ran down the stairs. Loriann shook her head. CJ was going to be so happy once she stopped being so hard headed. She walked into the room she was using and wrinkled her nose. She had nothing to wear. Well anything that she wanted Elijah to see her in, so she walked back down to CJ's room. She was sure to find something in there. 

~~~ 

Elijah was sitting at the table flipping through a horse magazine that was lying there. 

"Hey Lij." 

Elijah stood up and they gave each other a hug. 

"Good flight?" 

Elijah's nodded. "Good as always." 

Orlando sat on a chair and put his sneakers on. "So what do you think of Lori?" 

Elijah's smiled. "She is....something." 

Orlando grinned. "Yes she is. Be patient. These girls are stubborn." 

Elijah nodded. "Duly noted. Do you have a plan yet?" 

Orlando shook his head. "Nope. But I am hoping the element of surprise will be on my side." 

Elijah laughed and then turned when he heard Loriann come into the kitchen. His heart stopped again. She was wearing a peasant style shirt that was the same color as her eyes and made them standout even more and pair of cut off shorts that were close to being indecent. He quickly looked her up and down. She had long legs. He shook his head and met her eyes. He smiled when he noticed that she blushed. 

They both turned to Orlando when he laughed. "God damn Lori. I get butt naked in front of you and you don't even blink. Elijah's looks you over and you blush like a schoolgirl. Must be love.'" He said jumping out of the way just before she hit him upside the head. 

"Orlando Bloom..I am going to kill you." 

"SURE!" He yelled from the living room. 

Loriann looked at the expression on his face. She shook her head. 

"Don't ask. Mr. Ego in there needs to be knocked down a notch." She said laughing. 

Elijah liked the sound of her laugh. It warmed him from the inside. 

"Need any help?" 

She bit her lip. "Can you cook bacon?" 

Elijah's nodded. "I think I can do that without burning the place down." 

She laughed and handed him the bacon and the cast iron pan to cook it in.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30 

Loriann took Orlando too the airport and Elijah wanted to ride along. It was a good three hour ride and he was excitedly looking forward to the trip home. 

Orlando had been right. These ranch girls were different. In a very good way. He looked over at Orlando. He had suddenly went quiet and Elijah had an idea why. 

"Nervous Orli?" 

Orlando looked at him. " A little. What is this backfires?" 

Loriann looked around Elijah, who was sitting in between her and Orlando in the front seat of her pickup. "It won't backfire. She might be pissed, really pissed for a little, but I am sure you can figure a way out of that." 

Orlando smiled. He was glad to have Loriann on his side, but once he confronted CJ he was on his own. And he didn't think that his charm, as highly rated as it was, would get him out of this mess. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the glass of the window. He said a little prayer and then let visions of Cassidy run through his mind. 

~~~ 

Cassidy was sitting in the window seat of her hotel room, watching the sunset. Despite the heat outside the glass was cool to her touch. She had been so busy the last two days that she hadn't time to think. About anything. 

Now, she had been sitting in her room for over an hour and every thought she had was of Orlando. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the memories. 

~~~   
Elijah, Orlando and Loriann arrived at the airport twenty minutes ahead of schedule. So they took time to have a coffee before seeing him off. 

"Now Orlando. Don;t let her shut you out. She did that with me for over three months after her family died. She will fight you, but if you keep pushing her..she will crack." 

Orlando looked at Loriann. It sounded so harsh. Like it was going to literally hurt CJ to open up to him. He had to amend that to open up to him again. He would have to remember that she had opened up to him once and that it was his fault that she was gone from his life. 

"Do whatever you have too." 

"I will." 

"First call for flight 324 nonstop to Orlando, Florida." 

Orlando smiled. "That's me." 

He stood up and grabbed his carry on. He hadn't packed much. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be there. 

"Take care Orlando. Of her and yourself." Loriann said giving him a hug. 

Elijah came up to him. And gave him a hug. "Behave." He said with a wink. 

Orlando laughed and looked at Loriann. "You too, Lij." 

Loriann blushed and turned to pick up the garbage at their table. 

Orlando and Elijah smile at each other. 

"Last call for flight 324." 

"Okay. I'm going." He placed a quick kiss on Loriann's cheek and ran down the tamarack. 

Elijah and Loriann stood there till the plane took off. Loriann sighed. Elijah put his arm around her shoulder. She instinctively leaned into him. 

"So Lori. Would you care to show me around town?" He asked absently rubbing his cheek on the top of her head. 

She looked up at him and smiled. Then she felt a peculiar little fluttering in her stomach when her eyes met his deep blue ones. 

"I would love too." She whispered. 

He smiled. "I would love you too." 

~~~~~ 

CJ took a long COOL shower and ordered in food. It seemed that she had got a sunburn didn't realize it until later. Since she was alone. She was just wearing tank top, the loosest one she could find, with no bra and her shorts. 

She crossed her legs and sat on the edge of the bed. She started flipping through channels when she came across Pirates of the Caribbean. On HBO. She remembered this being one of the movies that Orlando was in. 

She should turn the channel. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. It had just begun and the little girl was looking the little boys medallion. 

She wanted to see him. She missed him. Despite everything she still missed. And if she dug deep enough through her pain, she would realize that she still loved him too.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31 

Orlando looked at his watch. 10PM. It was later then he wanted to get there but the flight had to land because of a problem with an engine. He had booked a room at the same hotel as Cassidy and wondered if she was in her room or is she was out. 

He walked up to the desk and smiled at the lady behind it. 

“Hello. May I help you?” The lady asked smiling. 

“Yes. Could you tell me if Cassidy James in her room?” 

“I am sorry. I cannot give you that information. Security reasons.” 

Orlando bit his lip. “I understand.” He sighed. “Well then. I would like to get to my room.” 

~~~~ 

CJ opened her eyes and stretched. She must have fallen asleep half way through the movie. She tried to move and realized that it hurt like the ****ens. Her sunburn seemed to have gotten worse and she refused to move. She wished she had turned on the air to high before she started watching the movie. 

She sighed and sat slowly up. She put her feet on the floor and stood up even slower than she sat up. She took little steps towards the air conditioner and stopped when there was a knock on her door. 

She turned and headed towards the door. 

~~~~ 

Orlando wondered if this was such a good idea. Just surprising her like this when she was so hurt and angry. But then maybe surprising her was a good thing. So she didn’t have time to prepare. 

It seemed like it took her forever to get to the door, but when she opened it all thoughts fled his mind. 

“Cassidy.” He said quietly. 

She blinked. Not believing who was standing in front of her. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked trying to calm her racing heart. Seeing as that she had just been obsessing about him for the last hour, to see him standing outside her hotel room was a shock. 

He smiled. “No Hello Orlando. How are you?” 

She shook her head. “Give me a good reason why I should welcome you with open arms?” 

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. “I love you.” 

She blinked and a tear fell down her cheek. He reached out a wiped it away with his finger. “I am really sorry Cassidy. Can we talk? Please? Just hear me out and if you still want me to leave I will.” 

She leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes. Should she let him? More importantly could she let him in her heart again? 

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked to be on the verge of tears himself. She sighed and stood back. 

“Come in.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief and stepped through the door. When he turned to look at her as she shut the door behind him, he noticed that she was moving slow. He looked her up and down and noticed the sunburn. 

“God Cassidy. Does that hurt?” He asked concerned. 

She smiled a little. “Like a *****. But it’s my own fault. This Colorado white body is not used to Florida sun. I should have used better sunscreen.” 

He chuckled. “Do you have anything to put on it?” 

She nodded. “I got some Aloe lotion down at the hotel drugstore. I put it all over the front of me. The back was a little more tricky.” 

She sat down on the bed and looked up at him. “So. Clock is ticking. Talk.” 

He sat down next to her and couldn’t believe that he could actually feel the heat of the sunburn emanating off of her. 

“Do you want me to put some of the lotion on your back?” He asked wishing to do something to relieve her obvious discomfort. 

She looked at him wide eyed. He laughed a little. “Cassidy, love. As much as I would love to ravage you senseless, we need to talk. Plus you are in no condition.” He pushed some hair out of her face. “I would however love to help relieve some of your pain.” 

She looked into his eyes. They way he said it and they way he looked at her made her think he was talking about more than just her sunburn. She blinked as some more tears fell from her eyes. 

“Cassidy. Please don’t cry. It kills me to see you cry. And it is even worse knowing that I am the cause of these.” He said putting his hands her face and wiping them away with his thumbs. 

“Orlando..” 

He leaned down and gave her soft kiss. “Don’t talk. Just listen. Then you can say whatever you want.” 

She sniffed and nodded her head. He dropped his hands off her face but grabbed one of her hands to hold. He had to be touching her. He just had to feel her. 

He sighed. “I don’t know where to begin.” 

She smiled a little. “How about the beginning?” 

He smiled at her. If she could make little jokes then maybe there was still hope for them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ">

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: [Yes I WIll~Backsteet Boys](http://youtu.be/Mia3nLeXhvY)

CHAPTER 32 

“Well there was this car accident and I ended up in a ditch and this pretty cowgirl patched me up.” 

Orlando stopped at her laugh. “OK wise guy. Enough. What I want to know is WHY you didn’t tell me who you were? I mean if not at the beginning but later. God knows you had chance upon embarrassing chance to clue me in.” 

Orlando smiled. “I know, love. I know. And everytime the chance came up I berated myself for not telling you.” 

He sighed. “You were the first woman..person in fact, in years that didn’t know who I was right off the bat. Who didn’t want to be around me just because I was Orlando Bloom..sex symbol.” 

CJ chuckled. “Sex symbol is about right.” 

Orlando raised an eyebrow at her in question. She rolled her eyes. 

“Okay. Maybe I was pissed and hurt but…I did look you up on the internet.” 

Orlando smiled. That was a good sign. 

“Cassidy. I love you.” He said quietly. 

She looked up at him with unshed tears hovering in her eyes. 

“What about Kate?” 

“What about her?” 

“Orlando. I read everything there was to read about you. You were with her for over a year.” 

He sighed and cupped her cheek again. “But I didn’t love her. I thought I did. I thought wrong. I was with her just because it was safest. We are both in the business. It was safer than trying to figure out if someone wanted me for me or for the status that I represent. “ 

CJ sighed. After learning so much about him, she felt inadequate at best. They were nothing alike. It would never work. 

“I’m sorry Orlando. It just wouldn’t..” 

Before she could finish he touched his lips to hers. Softly. “What was that again?” He asked quietly. 

She blinked as she looked into his eyes. He wasn’t playing fair. “Orlando this isn’t fair.” 

He winked at her. “I know. But I figured what your next retort would be and I wanted to fend it off. We would be great together. I love you. What more is there to know?” 

She closed her eyes. “I don’t fit in your world Orlando. I don’t think I ever could.” 

He laughed. “Love if you haven’t noticed I don’t fit in too well with my world.” 

She shrugged. There was some truth to that. Orlando never did get caught up in all that Hollywood stuff. 

“Do you love me Cassidy?” He asked her outright. 

She looked at him and reached her hand up to his cheek this time. “Of course I do.” 

“Then what’s holding you back?” 

She blinked and a tear fell down her cheek, he wiped it away. “I don’t want to lose you.” She said softly. 

He smiled and pulled her into his arms careful not to rub the ever reddening sunburn. “Love. I’m not going anywhere.” 

She sniffed as some more tears fell. “That is what my daddy said everyday before he went to work. ‘I’ll be back in a few sweet pea. I ain’t going anywhere anytime soon.' He’s dead now. So are my brothers. I am all alone and I am afraid that if I let my self get close to someone again I will lose them too. I don’t think I could take that. Not again.” 

Orlando closed his eyes not wanting to cry and make it worse for her. But the pain in her words slammed him in the chest. She had been through so much. In such a little time, it wasn’t surprising that she was scared. 

“Baby, you can’t live life like this. You have to open your hear again sweetie.” He picked her head up and looked her in the eyes. “Please. Don’t shut me out.” 

_I open my eyes, I see your face  
I cannot hide, I can’t erase   
The way you make me feel inside   
You complete me girl, that’s why   
Something about you makes me feel   
Baby, my heart wants to reveal   
I’m down on my knees, I’m askin' you   
Say these three words I wanna hear from you_

She sighed. She didn’t want. Not at all. She loved him. 

_Yes I will  
Take your hand and walk with you   
Yes I will   
Say these three words that promise to   
Yes I will   
Give you everything you need and someday   
Start a family with you   
Yes I will   
Take your hand and walk with you   
Yes I will   
Baby, I promise you   
Yes I will   
Give you everything you need and someday   
Start a family with you   
Oh yeah, yes I will _

He leaned down and kissed her. “Cassidy, I love you.” 

_This is no ordinary love  
And I can never have enough   
Of all the things you’ve given to me   
You’re my heart, my soul, my everything   
Every night, I thank you Lord   
For giving me the strength to love her   
More and more each day   
I promise her as long as I hear those three words _

“And I’m not going anywhere.. You have been in my heart from the beginning. I knew I wanted you in my life, forever weeks ago. Marry me Cassidy. Let me make you happy.” 

Cassidy’s eyes widened. “What?” 

_Yes I will  
Take your hand and walk with you   
Yes I will   
Say these three words that promise to   
Yes I will   
Give you everything you need and someday   
Start a family with you   
Yes I will   
Take your hand and walk with you   
Yes I will   
Baby, I promise you   
Yes I will   
Give you everything you need and someday   
Start a family with you   
Oh yeah, yes I will _

He smiled and kissed her cheek where a lone tear again had fallen. “I want you to be my wife. I want to heal the pain that you have been feeling for the last year.” 

She sighed and closed her eyes. She wanted that too. Hadn’t she already admitted that on the run, being with him and already made her heart feel less heavy? 

_stand beside you in everything you do  
Wherever you go, whatever you do   
Baby, I’ll be there   
As God is my witness, I will carry this through   
‘Til death do us part, I promise to you…_

Orlando smiled, knowing that she was cracking. She wanted to be in his life as much as he wanted to be in her’s. 

_Yes I will  
Take your hand and walk with you   
Yes I will   
Say these three words that promise to   
Yes I will   
Give you everything you need and someday   
Start a family with you   
Yes I will   
Take your hand and walk with you   
Yes I will   
Baby, I promise you   
Yes I will   
Give you everything you need and someday   
Start a family with you   
Oh yeah, yes I will _

“But..” He stopped her with his finger on her lips and shook his head. 

“No buts. We love each other. That is all we need to know. Everything else will fall into place. I am not leaving here today without you.” 

_promise you that  
Everthings gonna be alright   
It's gonna be alright   
I, I, I, I...   
I will...... _

She smiled. She looked deep into his eyes and sighed. An inner peace came over her and she was suddenly sure that everything would be fine. “I love you Orlando Bloom. And I would love to be your wife.” 

He laid one of those smiles that millions of girls around the world went gaga for on her and she laughed. They might get the smiles, but the look in his eyes was for her alone. That she would never have to share with anyone else.


End file.
